Dancing with Darkness
by CarolinePhillips
Summary: Cari is a 22 year old heroin addict. Sexually abused from a young age, she doesn't know how to confront her demons without the help from narcotics. After meeting a financially successful but emotionally unstable Grant at an addicts meeting, her past is coming back to haunt her. When she falls pregnant, will they some how be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

I sit in my car trying to find the courage to open the door. As I roll my fingers over each other, I will my hands to stop shaking. My eyes stretch towards the glove box, knowing that the remedy to my pain was just inches away. I just couldn't force myself to toss the rest of my stash. As I look out my window, I feel the urge to vomit.

_Jesus Cari, get a grip_ I think to myself. As I rest my head on my steering wheel, I begin to think of Charlie. My most precious friend. Had it not been for him, I don't know where I would be. _Probably dead _my conscious snarled. Charlie had always been my rock. After the abuse I suffered at the hands of my step father, I spun out of control. Charlie some how pulled me out of the darkness. He had never been like me, a fuck up. He has done well. Away, at a great college while I'm giving everything I can not to rip off my glove compartment door. He still comes to visit me, every now and again. I think mostly out of fear of finding me dead. But those visits, however short they may be, mean everything to me. The last visit is the reason I am where I am. Outside an addict support group.

* * *

"You _cant _do this to me Cari" Charlie sobbed into my chest.

I looked at him and it was as if he had changed in the two months he had been away at school. He seemed taller, with a little more muscle tone. His chestnut hair had glimmers of read and gold. I gazed into his chocolate eyes, and they looked swollen. My heart sank as I realized I was breaking his heart. Had we not been friends since kindergarten, and if he wasn't as dear as a brother to me, I would be smitten; as most women are.

He tightened his hold around my torso as he wept.

"God, how strung out are you?" he hissed at me.

Feeling a stab in the gut I retort "how is that any of your god damn business?!"

As I attempted to pull away from him, he tighten his grip until he was crushing me. "I'm sorry," he muffled into my shoulder. I was so high that if he would have given any slack on his grip, I would have fallen over. I guess he knew that because as he pulled away he kept his hand on the small of my back for support. He grabbed my arm and ran his eyes down it following the dark lines. I pulled it out of his grip and yanked on my sleeve willing it to be longer.

"I've been gone two months and you're doing heroin again?" he squeaked out.

"It's the only way.." I slurred, "to not feel _it_."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and took a sharp breath. "I have leave for school in an hour," he sighed. "I don't know if I can leave you like this Cari."

"I can't bring you down with me Charlie, I'll be fine" I lied.

He grabbed me and held me until it was time for him to leave. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around me tight. "I'll be back before ya know it Bennet," he whispered. And then he gave me an almost too long kiss on my fore head. I closed my eyes until I heard the door close, suppressing tears.

I grabbed my kit, originally a make up bag that had now turned into a place to keep my stash, and turned it over in my hands. I knew the pain of his absence would vanish if I just hit one more time. I rubbed my finger on the pink outline of the kit. I opened it up and pulled the bent spoon. I did the normal ritual and then spent a good 3 minutes trying to find a good vein. As soon as I did, I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

After many phone calls with Charlie, I finally agreed to attend a meeting. He found the time and place and all I have to do was make an appearance. It has been 3 days since I have taken a hit and sitting outside of this building, I'm really starting to doubt my decision. I finally muster up the courage to grab the handle to get out of the car. I grab my bag and drag it across the seat, and take one last look in the mirror. For having withdraws, I looked surprisingly well. My hair is shiny and my long blond curls are flowing down my back. I have dark circles, but I had put some blush on to bring color to my greying face. With one last look into my blood-shot eyes, I step out of the car.

It feels so cold, even though it must be 75 degrees out. I walk up the side-walk to the front of a brick building. I swing open the door and I am instantly blinded. The entire room is painted with the brightest white of walls. All of the furniture is white. The only things that aren't is the concrete floor and the people inhabiting the white furniture. If someone wasn't sober, being in this room would definitely pull you out your high. Everyone is sitting in a circle fashion. All eyes turn to me and I feel sick. I keep my eyes on the concrete as I make my way to the closest available seat. After what seems forever, someone speaks up.

I look up to see a broad-shouldered man with dark skin. His hair is black and choppy, and his face is scarred up. Even through the scars however, he is very handsome. His brown eyes are warm and gentle. "Hello all, I see some new faces tonight so I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Benny and I'm your group counselor. I am an addict. I hope to help each one of your open up about your addictions and speak freely about any personal experiences which trigger abuse. Let's go around and introduce ourselves."

People take turns saying their names and speaking of their addictions. Then I realize it's my turn. All eyes on me.

"My name is Cari—Caroline but everyone calls me Cari. I am an addict. I'm addicted to heroin. I've been addicted to heroin off and on for 3 years now. I've been clean for 3 days." I mumble as I pinch the skin on my hands. "I'm 22 years old and I was raised in Kansas City, and I moved to New York about 6 years ago." I bite my lip as I finish. The whole group says in unison "Hello Cari." And then they move on to the next.

After two people take their turns, I notice the sweetest voice. I look up to find that the man who owns it looks even more appetizing. He has light skin, and piercing green eyes. His blond hair is unkempt and it spills just the right way onto his face. His plump lips and pointy nose square out his perfect symmetry. I look at his hands and I see they're trembling.

"My name is Grant. I am an alcoholic and an addict. My drug of choice is gin and Xanax. I've been an addict for 7 years-" _he doesn't look old enough_ I think to myself "- and I've been clean for 2 days. As you all know I am 28 years old, and I live here in New York." He sounds as if he is comfortable here and has been coming for a while.

As he finishes we our eyes meet. I instantly drop them, but look up a moment later to see a small smile on his face while his eyes bore into me. After everyone has finished their introductions, Benny asks if anyone would like to speak. A few hands are raised and they take turns talking about their struggles. Listening to people talk about using, makes me want to use. I pick at my hands for what seems an eternity.

"Okay, times up for today!" Benny chimes in. I don't know how he can sound so damn cheery right now because all I want to do is go to my car and take the biggest hit of my life. As I stand up I see my reflection in the glass door. I've gotten even more slender over the last couple of months, but mostly in my legs and waist. My hips, bottom, and chest are still as curvy as ever. My dark denim jeans pair nicely with my white lacy shirt. If it weren't for the signs of being an addict, I could actually be pretty.

I begin to push the door open when a warm hand grasps my shoulder. I turn around and meet those huge emerald eyes. _Its him._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is my first work of fan fiction. Even though it doesn't deal with the exact characters of FSOG, they were inspired by them. I appreciate any reviews, favorites, or follows to this story! Please be my motivation to continue.** _**- much love- CP**_ Hating the feeling of being touched, I yank my shoulder out of his reach. I let very few people touch me, prominently my mother, brother, and Charlie. Confusion sweeps his eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you," _his voice is so lovely _"I just couldn't keep my eyes off you, Caroline..correct?" He reaches his arm out as if to guide me away. I break eye contact to see a few angry people trying to exit but can't since I'm blocking the door. I mumble "Sorry" to angry faces as I step aside towards Grant. "And I prefer Cari" I correct trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. It's hard to sound pleasant when all I want to do is get the fuck out of here and get back to my car for some release. I get a chill which causes me to fumble my bag causing the contents spill onto the concrete. I curse as I bend down to collect everything. As I pick up my belongings, I see a trembling pair of hands trying to aid me. "Thank you," I mutter under my breath. When everything is placed back into my bag, I stand up carefully to maintain my balance. I feel so shaken. _You'd feel a thousand times better back in the car. _ "I'm Grant" he extends his trembling hand. I reach out and hesitantly grasp it, but pull away before he can get a grip. I force a smile to show that I'm not trying to be a bitch, it's just the way I am. "Do you have plans for dinner?" I lift my head to meet his words. His eyes really are striking. I'm starting to feel nauseous. "To be honest I don't have much of an appetite," I frown. "Well, to be honest with you _Cari" –_he purrs – "I dont have much of an appetite either. I am more so looking for company. It's either with you, or nice-cold bottle of gin." Is this supposed to be a guilt trip? I search for an answer in his eyes but all I see is sadness. I don't want to be responsible for causing this man to drink, but I know that being around another addict is a recipe for disaster. However, I really don't have anything planned for the evening and this may, even momentarily, distract me from using. "Anywhere special in mind?" I ask with an innocent grin plastered on my face. "I'm sure I can think of something," he smirks"let me just get the car ready." Okay, I'm confused. As we exit building and walk out onto the side-walk he pulls out his phone. "I'm finished, and I have company." Great, he gets a ride from his mother. I start to second guess our dinner arrangement when I see an all black Mercedes pull up to the corner. Instantly chills run through my spine. 'That's the car _he _drove,' I think to myself. As I start to feel dizzy, Grant places his hand on the small of my back as support. He guides me down to the curb and opens the back door for me. As we step into his car I relax into the cool leather seat. "Do you feel okay?" he asks as he places his hand onto mine. Except I don't pull back. This is the second time he's touched me and I haven't felt repulsed, but I don't know if it's because I feel as if I'm going to vomit or if I actually don't mind him touching me. "Would you mind if we stopped by my car, I need to grab something. I'm just around the corner" I say as I motion towards where I'm parked. He looks down at me with his emerald eyes filled with sadness. "Do you actually need something, or are you feeling as if you want to use?" he questioned. Immediately I felt angered. How dare he? I'm a fucking adult. "You can just drop me off there then" I snap. I break from his gaze and stare out the window. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help" he states in a commanding voice. I then look back to him feeling remorse for my harsh words. "I'm sorry, I'm normally not such a bitter person" I explain "I just don't feel fucking okay right now." His eyes smile at me. "I don't either, baby." he grins. His teeth are as white as the room we were just in. And as straight as they possibly could. I shift awkwardly in my seat, searching for a cooler spot. I think he notices because he leans forward and increases the air conditioner. He then presses a button and the tinted glass separating us from the driver shifts. "To Reyce's, Reynolds" he commands and then presses the bottom once more, enclosing us again. "I'm definitely not dressed for Reyce's " I squeak. I, personally, have never been there but I remember Charlie telling me about his parents taking him there a time or two. Definitely up scale and not a jeans type of place. I glance over and notice what he's wearing. A grey T-shirt that clings in all the right places, and snug dark faded denim. Obviously designer. My eyes shift to the Rolex on his wrist as he searches for the time. "I'd say you look stunning. Definitely more nice than my apparel." He rolls his eyes at me, and squeezes my hand with a smile. I pull my cellphone out of my pocket in search for the time. _5:08pm_ "How are you going to manage to get into Reyce's at 5:00pm on a Friday?" I question. He doesn't answer, he just grins while looking out of the window. We ride in silence for the next fifteen minutes until we pull over. "Ready?" he gleams, his eyes no longer filled with sadness. Instead they sparkle. They really do look like gemstones. I pull my compact out of my bag and touch up my make up that has been altered because of cold sweat. "As i'll ever be," I try to say enthusiastically but it comes out more sarcastic. I bite my cheek. He opens the door and pulls me out, cradling me around his arm. For some reason I feel safe. A man at the door tilts his hat and shakes Grants hand. "Thank you Gerald," Grant mutters. The man looks nervous but visibly relaxes as we enter the building. Grant pulls me into him tighter, and walks a little faster. The host turns her head to face us, and her smile fades. It then emerges brighter than before. "You're usual place, Mr. Reyce?" she inquires. Wait, Mr. _Reyce?_ Before I can think I'm being dragged up a winding staircase. He guides me gently, which is surprising since I can feel the shaking of his hand against my back. As we arrive at a private table that overlooks the restaurant, he pulls out my chair and I take a seat. "Mr. Reyce?" I repeat in the same tone as the hostess. He smiles and stares down at his shaking hands. "I didn't know if you'd come if you knew..." he trails off. " A bottle of the usual, Mr. Reyce?" a red-headed waitress asks, batting her eyelashes. "Um..no—er—not today. A vanilla coke for me," He looks at me with questioning eyes. "Same for me, thank you" I respond without breaking eye contact. I don't think our waitress appreciated not having his attention, because she slammed her book closed and walked away without a word.

* * *

We sit for hours, one vanilla coke after another, discussing life. Not ours directly, but politics, artwork, and news worthy events. I feel comfortable with him. I love the way his eyes sparkle every time I speak. Or the way he never interrupts me and acts as thought he's really listening to what I'm saying. "So what do you do for a living, Cari?" I shift uncomfortably. Because of my very wealthy _ex _step-dad I have a trust. With a considerable amount of money, even larger than what my mother made out from the divorce. The money disgusts me because of the filth who which supplied it, but I figure it's good enough to buy my heroin. "Well, at the moment I'm weighing my options" God, he's going to think I'm a loser. "I dropped out of school last year and I haven't decided if I'm wanting to go back" I continued. But he doesn't seem to care, his smile still radiating at me. "And you?" "I'm in business, Cari." he replies, a little too innocently. I hold my hands up as if I'm finished, and I try to fight this stupid smile off of my face. As we finish the last of our drinks, he stands and helps me out of my seat. "I've had a lovely time with you, Cari" he eyes me a grin. "I can say the same Grant." I reply.

* * *

As we pull up to my car, I see him sink into his seat. Okay, I don't have the _nicest_ car, but come on! I begin to reach for the handle when he stops me and pulls his face towards mine. He runs his hand through his blond locks as if he's battling with himself. He then cups my face and pulls his lips into mine. I'm shocked, and I want to pull away—but I don't. I grab his hair and tug it as I kiss back. I feel a fire inside that I've never felt before. His tongue slowly parts my lips as if he's waiting for me to tell him to stop. But for some reason, I don't. I accept it and roll my own around it. I begin to feel slick between my legs. He pulls me over the top of him and places his hands firmly on to my hips, rocking me in a slow motion over his erection. As I feel his hardness, I stiffen. I break away as tears spring into my eyes. "I-I'm sorry" he pants. "Grant..I'm not a girl you want to mess with. I'm fucked up." I lose control of my tears and they fall down my face. His demeanor then shifts, as he wraps his arm around me in a tight embrace. "Shh—its okay Cari," he whispers into my ear. "I need to get going Grant, it's late" I tremble. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he pleads with his eyes. "y-yes." I respond as I open my phone. "Put your number in and I'll call you" I whisper as I pass it towards him. He enters his number and places it back into my hand, leaning down to kiss it as he does. I open up the door and release myself from the car. "Tomorrow." he says with a small grin as I shut the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

As I slide into my car, I keep my eyes low until I see that the Mercedes has pulled away. I lay my head on the steering wheel and grab a hold of it to keep my arms steady. _He doesn't know about what you've been through_ I take a large breath, shaken. After a few minutes of deep breathing, I put my key in to the ignition and engine purrs to life. I take a look in the rear-view mirror, eyeing myself. I cried more than I thought, having streaks of make-up stretched down my face. I rub away the residue with my sleeve and put the car into drive.

Entering the apartment I feel safe again. This is _my _place and no one can hurt me here. I shrug my bag off of my shoulder and curl my legs to sit on the couch. I place my head in my hands trying to control the pounding of my thoughts.

I glance down at my bag knowing that I had taken my kit out of the glove compartment and placed it inside. I slowly bend down and pluck the bag from the floor, cradling it in my lap. I pull out my kit and trace the zipper of the opening with my index finger. I tap at it a few times and return it back into my bag.

I then pull my phone from my pocket and call Charlie. He'll talk me down from the ledge, he always does. He answers after two rings.

"Caroline?" He sounds worried—"Are you okay?"

After a moment I reply "I'm fine Charlie, I've just had a strange day and could stand to hear a friendly voice." He lets out an audible breath, probably from relief.

"Cari.." He whines painfully, "...I'm coming home Cari. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you this past week. Ever since I left you like _that_..." he takes a sharp breath "...I love you Cari. And I know that you have feelings for me, even though they might not be of the same nature as mine. But I can take care of you darling, I know how to make you better." My heart sinks _no, no, nooo! _

"Charlie, you're acting silly. I'm fine sweety," I lie.

"Caroline, I love you." he repeats. Damn, I thought he'd let me pretend as if I hadn't heard that. Charlie truly is a catch, any girl would kill for a chance to be on his arm. He's definitely gorgeous, incredibly intelligent, and he's not exactly broke.

"Charlie..." I sigh, "You don't mean this, you're just worried ab-"

"No, I do love you. In every way imaginable. Can't you just give me a chance to prove this to you?" he interrupts, frustrated. This has been the weirdest fucking day in a long while.

"Charlie, this day...I just can't do this tonight. I'm exhausted, emotionally and physically, can I call you when I wake up in the morning?" I plead. I hope that he'll let this go, even if it would be just for now.

"Okay sweetheart, I hope you sleep well," he sucks in a breath, "I love you.." he trails off.

"Goodnight Charlie." I hang up before he can say anything further.

_Well, that was absolutely no fucking help._ It really did just making things a hundred times more fucked up. I place my head back into my hands and rock back and forth. My thoughts shift to Grant. He must think I'm a real piece of work. I acted as if I wanted to fuck just as much as he, and then I freak out because of the result of that. I don't remember feeling that worked up in a long time. I think of how turned on he was, pulling me on to his lap. His hardness rubbing against the warmth of my pants.

I begin to feel slick between my legs, and I let my hand roam. I think of him kissing my neck, of him working his way down to my chest. I rub my clit as I think of the things he could do to me. I begin to quicken as I think of him tugging on my nipples with his teeth. "_Oh shit!_" I gasp loudly as I come apart. I pant for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath. And I instantly feel disgusting. I never do this. Not since that sick bastard ruined my body. I Throw my head down into a pillow resting on the couch. I squeeze my eyes shut trying not to think of Jack. Soon, I'm in the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache, and the room is way too bright. I must have fallen asleep with the lights on, and now the sun is out. I glance over at the clock on the wall. _8:23am. _Why the fuck am I up so early. I begin to feel sick as I sit up. Instantly rush to the bathroom and purge the vile escaping my throat. I didn't eat much yesterday, and rancid yellow liquid burns on the way up. After I finish I walk to the sink and splash the coldest water on to my face. _You deserve a release_. I think I do!

I sprint to the living room and reach for my bag. I grab my kit and begin to pull the contents from it. As I load the syringe, I begin so second guess this decision. However, I can't exactly say no to a loaded syringe. After I find a good vein, I relax. A wave of warmth is passed through my body. It feels as if I've been wrapped in a warm blanket. As I lay there in another world for sometime, I finally muster up the strength to sit up. I shift uncomfortably and realize I'm sitting on my phone.

_2 missed calls_. They're both from Charlie. I dismiss them then notice the new addition to my contacts. Grant. I rub my finger over his name to make sure it's really there.

I press call and wait. It rings a few times and then someone answers.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answers.

"Grant, it's Cari." I wait for a response. After a few moments he exhales loudly.

"Cari.." he purrs my name. I've never heard someone say my name in way that makes it sounds so...sexy.

"I fucked up, grant" I admit, lowering my head in shame.

"Where are you?" he prods, sounding alarmed. "My apartment, I just had the strangest day yesterday and old memories began to resurface and I..."

"I'll be right over" he interrupts.

"Grant-" the line dies. He hung up on me? What the fuck? He doesn't even know where I live. God, why did I call him? I lay my head back onto the couch and wonder why I felt the need to confide in him. I don't even _know _him.

After sometime had passed, as I argue my actions in my head, there's a loud knock at the door. I bolt up, unsure of who the fuck would be here. _Surely not.._ I think of Grant. I push myself off of the catch and creep towards the door. Keeping the chain attached, I pull my door open an inch.

I stare right into emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So far, I only have one follow. I'm a little disappointed, but I figure my story just must be no good. Leave me a review saying if I should just stop. I would appreciate ANY input!_  
_**

"Can I come in." he commands. There was no question in his voice, as if the only option I had, was to open the door.

"Grant, this isn't exactly a great time" I mutter dropping my eyes to the ground.

"Caroline," he tests my name. "Open the door."

I close it and remove the chain, then reopen the door and step away. He stalks towards me, his eyes full of sadness. As he gets closer I begin to smell the alcohol. I despise the smell. It's what Jack always smelled of. I back away utterly pissed. How dare he act like this when I relapse, then show up reeking of liquor!

"You've been drinking." I state, my eyes still on the ground. He walks right passed me towards my coffee table. I turn to look and I see him holding my stash in his hands. His blond hair looks messy, but also perfect. He's wearing grey cotton pants and a black t-shirt. He looks as if he's stepped out of a magazine, even in such simple attire. My eyes meet his, and they no longer look sad, but angry.

"Caroline, do you know how dangerous this shit is?" He eyes the bag in his hand. He clenches his jaw and his eyes are burning. I walk towards him to take the bag and he sets off in the other direction. You've got to be fucking kidding me! I chase after and find that he is in the bathroom. And then I hear the toilet flush.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I gasp in shock. The shock then turns to anger as I realize what he has done. I step out of the bathroom and into the living room. I pace in circles trying to calm the fire deep in my gut. I pick up a glass ashtray off of the table and hurl it at the wall, causing it to shatter all over the room. I feel a my back burning and turn to see him glaring. His arms crossed and his jaw tensed.

"I don't want you doing that shit again." he commands. He seems so different from the carefree man I met last night.

"You have no say in what I do Grant!" I shriek at him.

He takes a step towards me and I fling myself at him. His chest taking blow after blow from my fists. He doesn't even seem to flinch as I punch as hard as I can. I feel tears begin to fall, and I feel weak. He embraces me and we both fall to the floor as I sob into his chest. We sit there for a long while as I sob out everything that's happened over the past 24 hours. He touches my face and I wince.

"Why don't you like being touched?" he pouts. He cares.

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time," he says as he places a kiss to my nose.

"When I was 5, my father died from a drug overdose. At the time, I only knew that he had an accident. At 8, my mom remarried. Jack was a big time lawyer and had a lot of money, which was very different for us. We moved into his large house and had every wish fulfilled. At the time, I was so blissfully happy. Only now, i realize everything came with a price. After my ninth birthday, Jack began to come into my room and tell me good night after my mother went to sleep. It started out so innocently and I had no idea..." I trail off trying to regain my train of thought. Grant tightens his hold and nods for me to continue. "...well one night, he began to touch me. Soon that turned into more and by ten he was having sex with me." I look up and try to search his eyes for a response. All i see is a cold green stare, frozen. He nods again for me to continue. "When I was fourteen, I found out I was pregnant. I had no way to prevent this as I couldn't go to my mom for birth control because then she'd realize I was having sex. I was so ashamed." I sobbed. "I told Jack one night about the baby, hoping that he'd leave me alone. Only he didn't. He beat the shit out of me. And finished it off with a swift blow to my abdomen. I knew the baby was gone instantly. I remember clutching my stomach in effort to protect it, but it was too late. Even though the baby was _his_, it wasn't. It was mine. And I loved it. After I lost my baby, I grew cold. I didn't care anymore about protecting my family. So I told my mother. She flew off the handle, and we left the very same night. We decided not to involve police, because I'd have to relive the nightmare. I haven't seen him since. The only reminders I get from him is the monthly deposit to my checking account, a bribe if you will, for not going to the cops. And when someone touches me. He ruined me Grant, _I'm _ruined!" I bury my face into his chest as I heave.

"What's this fucker's last name?" Grant practically shouts. "I'll fucking kill him! Who the fuck-" I press my lips to his to get him to stop. I don't want him to meet Jack, I don't want jack to have that kind of power over my life. Grant pulls me deeper into our kiss, running his hands through my curls. As he stands he pulls me up, never losing contact with my lips. He's holding me, my legs wrapped around his torso. His tongue gently sweeps over mine, causing the fire inside me to grow. I feel myself pool between my legs, yearning for more. He carries me over to the couch, breaking our kiss, to lay me on my back and positions himself on top of me. His eyes search mine for permission.

"I want you, Grant" I pant. That's all it takes for him to unleash. He lifts his black shirt over his head, reveling his rock hard body. His hip bones prominent, and a small path of hair leading down into his jeans. He leans forward and once again takes control of my lips. Licking them, tugging them with his teeth. I groan loudly. He pulls off my tank top and the sweats. I'm left in nothing but a pair of lacy white underwear. He slips off jeans and his briefs, leaving him completely naked. He looks like a God. He leans down and kisses my stomach lightly. Swirling his tongue on my skin as he does. I feel goosebumps stir on my legs. I've never had such an erotic thing happen to me.

"Grant, I've never...I mean...well, I've never had consensual sex with anyone" I pant. He stops kissing and looks up at me with those gorgeous greens. His eyes are full of lust, as he pulls my panties down never breaking eye contact. He then resumes kisses, trailing down from my stomach to my inner thigh, until he reaches my cleft. _This feels so fucking good_. As he traces his tongue along my folds he reaches up his hands and tugs gently on my nipple. I about lose it and start shaking. I think he could make me come by this alone. He senses that I'm nearing, and flicks my clit hard with his tongue. I come undone hard. I arch my back and as I orgasm he mercilessly strokes his tongue greedily over my clit. After I come down, he gives me a wicked grin.

"Are you sure about this?" he says taking another hard lick to my clit.

"Yes Grant! Please.." I need him inside me.

"Please what caroline?" he teases.

"Please! I need you inside me!" I yell a little too loud.

He rises from beneath my legs and snakes his way up my body until our faces meet. He presses his lips to mine and gives me the sweetest kiss.

"I want to make love to you now, Caroline. You deserve that much." he says while placing his erection at my opening.

"Please," I pant. He rubs his length up and down my cleft about causing me to lose it again, and then with a gentle push he's inside me. He slowly pulls out,and gently eases in. He repeats this over and over. The slow pace makes it exciting but it feels like fire.

"Faster," I groan.

"As you wish, baby." he smiles as he thrusts in hard, and deep. I lose it then and let go all over his length. He doesn't let up though and soon he's hammering me to the couch.

"Caroline baby, you're gonna make me.. you're gonna make me.." he says as he releases his load relentlessly into me.

We lay there and pant for a while, touching either others bodies and giving gentle kisses until I drift off.

* * *

I awake feeling too hot, even though I'm naked. I have warm arms gripped tightly around my torso. I peel the sticky skin away and sit up.

My head is pounding. I then feel the urge to vomit.

After I flush the vile from my stomach down the toilet, I head to my bedroom. I slip on a lacy white tank top and some short black shorts. I look towards the clock on my dresser. _5:24pm_

Shit! Charlie! I had forgotten all about my promise to call him. I take light steps into the living room, not wanting to wake Grant for this phone call. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I grab my phone off the table and head back into the bed room, lightly latching the door.

_21 missed calls. _

Shit! Most are from Charlie, but three are from my mom, and two from my brother. Of course, he called them. I carefully choose who to call first and decide on my mom. She's probably having a heart attack. She's been away for a month with husband number 3 in San Francisco. As I press call, I bite my cheek.

"Hello?" Shit, she sounds worried.

"Hello mom, I saw that you called?" I try to sound innocent. But it's just too sweet for me.

"Caroline Sophia Bennet! How dare you scare me this way! I was just about to book a ticket straight for New York! I can't belive..." she continues as I block out her shrill voice. I focus on picking at the skin on my hand until I hear silence.

"Caroline!" God this is not helping my headache.

"I'm sorry mom, I've just been ill. I woke up and then went right back to bed." That's some what true at least.

"Caroline, I spoke to Charlie. He said he was worried for you. Does he have a reason to be?" she drilled. _Fuck you Charlie_.

"No mom, he just won't give me any space.." I try to pass blame onto him.

"Oh honey, well you two sort out your problems. He's the best thing to happen to ya, ya know? But please let him know not to involve me like this, after everything with...that's happened to you. My heart can't take it." I cringe.

"Mom, I have to go. Take care!" and I end the call. I suddenly don't feel the need to make any more calls. I just want to take a hit even though Grant just flushed 500 dollars worth of black gold. I head to my dresser and open a drawer. I pull out another sack, and a new syringe. He obviously doesn't know a heroin addict, because we always have spares.

I load up and look for a vein. As I find my release, I hear the door. I try to move the needle, but I couldn't move fast enough. Green eyes filled with anger beam at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I drop my head in shame.

"What the fuck Caroline?" he shouts. He moves towards me and grabs the needle from my hand. He looks at it closely before throwing it at the wall.

I'm so high that I can barely keep my eyes open, but I know that I've just fucked up. I guess I knew this wasn't going to last anyways.

"Did you not fucking listen to me when I told you that I care about you?" He grabs me by my shoulders hard and gives me a shake. Oh, I feel like I'm going to vomit. I need to eat.

"Don't...I'll...puke..." I manage out.

He removes one hand from my shoulders and runs it through his hair.

"I've never cared this much for someone, especially so quickly.." he mumbles. He looks at me with his eyes pleading, full of sadness.

"I can't even see the color in your eyes Caroline. They're the most beautiful sea blue. All I see is darkness." He lets go of me, exhaling sharply.

He looks gorgeous. He's wearing only those grey cotton pants, and I want to run my tongue over his the bones of his pelvis.

He grabs my face, "Hello? Are you even fucking even there?!" before he harshly jerks my chin to the side. That actually hurt, and I can barely feel my face. Something triggered inside me and I just wanted to hit him.

"Don't **ever **fucking touch me like that again Grant," I hiss.

He stares, his green eyes burning into mine.

"You're fucking disgusting." he spits as he exits the room.

That fucking stung. I feel so sick. I hear my front door slam close minutes later. I begin to escape my eyes and I throw my face into my pillow and weep.

* * *

I don't know how long I've laid here staring at the wall. I sit up and glance at the clock, my vision fuzzy from tears.

_7:29. _

Phone in hand, I get up and exit my bedroom. As I walk into the living room I halt and stare at my couch. _I'll never be able to look at it the same way._

As I hold my breath to suppress tears, I head to the kitchen. I have no appetite, but I need to eat. I haven't eaten since...yesterday morning? God. I fix some chicken noodle soup and grab some saltines from the cabinet, then head towards the couch.

I force a few bites down before I look at my phone. I have several more missed calls, most from Charlie. And then I see his name.

_1 missed call GRANT_

What the fuck does he want, I thought I was disgusting? I look into my texts and see several that are unread.

***Charlie Kent***

***Cari, please call me.***

***Charlie Kent***

***So help me I will take the first plane to new york. ***

***Charlie Kent ***

***I'm sorry Cari, please just talk to me ***

** *Charlie Kent ***

*** I'm waiting to hear from you darling xo***

And the next text knocks air from my lungs.

***GRANT ***

***You're not disgusting, You're beautiful. I'm the biggest jerk on the planet Caroline, I need you here. But if you never want to see me again, I understand. However, I hope that is not the case. Thinking of you, G.R.***

I just met this man yesterday, and I already yearn to be in his arms again. I've never been so drawn to someone. I felt so safe with him, and I haven't felt that way in a long time.

***Beep** **beep** **beep***

My phone tears me away from my thoughts.

_Charlie. _I contemplate not answering but I know that he won't stop calling until I do.

"Hello Charlie, can I help you?" I ask, annoyed.

"Actually, it'd help me a lot if you could answer your fucking phone so I don't sit around worried sick about you!" he bites out.

I hate fighting with Charlie, he's the sweetest man I've ever met, and he just cares about me. _Maybe cares a bit too much, eh? _

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's okay Charlie, I just don't feel very well. I think I have the flu." I lie as I take a sip from my soup.

"Cari, I've just been so worried. I-i thought you..." he trails off not wanting to say what he's thinking.

"Charlie, I understand. I'm sorry too. But look, I'm trying to keep some soup down. Can I talk to you later?" I ask, trying to break off from the conversation.

"Of course Cari, take care of your self honey. I'll see how you feel tomorrow."

"Thanks. Have a good night" I say as I hang up.

* * *

It's been six long days since my argument with Grant. I spent most of my week in my apartment, high as a kite. Making a phone call here and there to prove that I'm alive. Grant hasn't tried to contact me since that text. I must have re-read that text a thousand times, trying to find different meanings in each word.

I stand in front of the mirror adjusting my clothes. My dark denim skinny jeans paired with a long sleeve pale pink shirt. My long blond curls are soft and flowing, curving angles around my face.

My eyes are blue once again, my pupils have returned to their normal size. I haven't used since last night, as my stash is now getting low. I haven't had the energy to re-up just yet. And I might do better sober at the meeting. I turn on my heel towards the living room, grab my quilt like bag and head out the door.

As I exit my car and head towards the brick building, I feel my stomach churning. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Again, I'm blinded. Will I ever get used to this? My head throbs in result of the brightness. As my eyes begin to focus, I try not to make eye contact with anyone. I spot the chair I sat in last time, and it was again empty. I make my way over and take a seat exhaling loudly. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath the whole time. Benny's voice rings in my ears.

"Hello everyone! I hope you all had a sober filled week." He's once again way too cheery.

"I don't spot any new faces today, so lets jump right in. I'll ask someone to start, and then they pick a person to share next. Think of it as a game!" his face is lit up, and he's trying his best to make light out of this dark situation we are all in. It seems as if everyone shifts in their chair, awaiting to find out who he'll call first.

"Amanda, how about you honey?"

A young woman with dark burgundy hair lifts her eyes to him. I don't know how I haven't noticed her before, as she is strikingly beautiful. Her eyes are sky blue and alert, although hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. She doesn't look like an addict at all.

"Well—erm—okay. My name is Amanda, and I'm an addict. I'm addicted to cocaine—" well, that explains why she's so thin, but then again so am I—"I've been sober for 6 weeks now. This week I did struggle quite a bit. A man I've been seeing—_she emphasizes the word—_has been ignoring me." She glances over towards...Grant? I didn't even notice him sitting there. I guess I was hoping he wouldn't come. Even though I don't know why he wouldn't, he's been coming a lot longer than I have. And then it clicked, was she talking about him?!

"But I guess he's been to damn busy with somebody else. Can't even answer his phone." her face is tight as she looked toward Grant again.

"I know that he's a busy man, being a CEO and all. But really, would it be that fucking difficult to pick up a phone?" She sounds bitter, now not looking away from his green eyes. The air in the room becomes tight, and my breath feels constricted. The room falls silent until she announces that she's finished.

Benny looks really uncomfortable. "Okay, would you like to pick someone to speak next?"

The name she says makes my stomach drop.

"Grant." Her face now looks as if she had put a mask on, completely rid of emotion.

I stare down at my hands and begin to pick. I'm waiting for the blow that will be his voice. I hear him exhale sharply.

"My name is Grant, and I'm an addict. My drugs of choice is Xanax and Gin. I haven't been sober since last week." My heart drops.

"I struggled this week with the fact that I met an amazing girl, and I somehow fucked it up in a matter of twenty-four hours."

I look up and see his eyes burning into me. And then hear Amanda hiss. Like a cat. Okay, not literally but still. It was fucking weird.

"I've never felt a connection with anybody else the way I've felt with her. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can only think of her. The only way to lessen the pain is to drink." His face scrunches up and then regains its normal features.

He stands up and walks towards me. _This can not be happening._

I close my eyes and open then again to make sure I'm not seeing things. I repeat, only this time when I open them he's kneeling in front of me, his face filled of heartbreak. I know the look, I've seen it in the mirror this past week.

"Caroline, I'm deeply sorry for the way I treated you. I should have known better...i struggle too."

He places his hand down into mine, leaving me unable to pick my skin. I feel every nerve in my body vibrate.

"Please forgive me, Caroline. I've missed you so—" I stand up, interrupting him.

I turn on my heel and dart for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

How could he embarrass me like this? I exit the building and the October air takes my breath away. It's too crisp and I can't catch a breath.

As I spot my car and begin to sprint towards it, until a firm grip on my shoulder stops me abruptly.

I twirl around and look into a horror-struck face. His green eyes pleading for forgiveness, his lip quivering, and his whole body visibly shaking. I feel the urge to slap him, but he pulls me into his chest. I breath in his mouth-watering scent, which is now mixed with the smell of heavy liquor.

"I've missed you more than I've missed anyone in my life, Caroline." he breaths into my neck.

I feel my skin begin to prick at the closeness of his lips.

" I can't be who you want me to be, Grant. And I'm not even sure what that is. I barely know you. So please explain to me.." I hesitate, "...why I miss you so damn much?"

Our eyes meet and his lips twist into a small smile, melting my core.

"There's a party at my parents estate. A lot of alcohol, but supposedly a lot of fun. I feel obligated to go as they are my parents, and my siblings will be attending. It's going to be a little formal. I'd like if you'd come as my date."

I look at him in shock. He wants me to meet his parents, this soon? I can only imagine what they'd think of me. Who knows how many women he's brought around.

"This is a little short notice, Grant. Just this morning I thought you were finished with me." I try to suppress tears.

"Finished with you? Quite far from it Caroline. I've never met anyone quite like you before." he says with a wry smile.

"What about the red-head?" I ask bitterly. Obviously something was going on between the two, and I really don't want to know what it was exactly.

He throws his head back and gives a hoarse laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Amanda was nothing but a...convience."As he says the last word any ounce of laughter in his face has disappeared. Rid of any emotion, his eyes just glare into mine. Is this how he treats women? Like they're something to use when convenient?

"How do I know you're not doing the same with me..." my eyes dart to the ground, my whole face burning.

"I've told you how I've felt, Caroline. I've never told another woman the things I've said to you." he whispers as he lifts my chin with his hand. Our eyes meet again.

"What time is your party?" I squeak out.

His whole face lights up and the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"8 o'clock. Although I'd like to pick you up early and have dinner first. Probably 6:30 or so."

I pull my phone from my pocket and check the time. It's barely past 4.

"Well, I better get going it I have to be ready that soon." I say impassively.

* * *

When I arrive home feel a frenzy emerging. I rush to my closet and toss dresses out on to the bed. I'm glad I also don't mind spending Jack's money on clothes. I pick a long sleeveless silky silver gown, loaded with crystals and sparkles. The sweetheart neck more than shows off my breasts. I wore this to my mothers and husband #3's rehearsal dinner. All eyes were on me that night.

I run into my bathroom and take a quick shower. After I'm shampoo'd and shaved, I hop out and dry with a fluffy white towel. I dress in a grey bra and matching underwear, both very thin and lacy.

I head towards my vanity and plug-in my blow dryer, blowing my hair upside down to increase volume. After my curls are dry and smoothed, I spray a bit of hair hold. I'm blessed that my hair always looks as if it's taken for hours.

I apply very little make up; some black shadow for a smokey eye, and mascara.

I check the time and notice I still have a 45 minutes until Grants due to collect me for dinner. I don't really know much about his personal life, or his family. I head to my living room and sit on the couch, pulling my iPad out from the drawer of my coffee table. I pull up Google and enter _Grant Reyce_ into the search engine. Pages upon pages of results flood in.

I discover he is CEO of his own company, REYCE INC. It doesn't say exactly what the business does, except own plenty of property and businesses.

Then rest of the articles are more personal.

_Millionaire Grant Reyce ordered to attend rehabilitation along with support groups for recent DUIs_

_Most eligible bachelor in New York City spotted with many different young women. Is he a woman user along with drug abuser?_

Pages upon pages of his reported womanizing and public drunkenness. Until I spot something a little different.

_Anniversary of fiance's death results in Reyce being dragged from fight at bar. _

He was engaged. And she died. I don't search more into this, feeling as if he wants to tell me about it, he can. Just the way I told him of my past.

I do a search from his family and several more articles appear.

The family is quite stunning. I see that he has an older brother, Thomas aged 30. And two younger sisters, Emily aged 23 and Lily aged 21. Both of his parents are striking. His mom tall with piercing green eyes, same as his. Her gold hair that reaches towards her breast. His father is gorgeous, and barely looks 40. His hair is a light brown, and his eyes are blue and cold.

I hadn't realized I spent nearly 30 minutes researching him. I power my iPad down and rush into the bed room. I throw on my dress and find a pair dark grey suede Louis Vuitton's. I eye myself over in the mirror and I look surprisingly well. I decide to go to the bathroom and take a quick hit, but I'm careful to inject in my leg so that there's no recent mark on my arm.

Just as I'm finishing up I hear a knock on the door. It's extremely hard walking in heels when I'm so stoned, but I manage to make it to the living room and open the door.

He looks breath-taking. His expensive suite is tailored to his body, perfecting every angle of it. His skin pale but glowing. His hair, messy as always, allows him to have a sexy edge. His eyes glow in wonder of me. I know I look nice, but he's making me blush.

"Caroline." he breathed. "You. Look. Stunning." He reached his hand out for me. I placed my own in his and he twirls me around. We both giggled like children.

"All ready for dinner?" he grins in bewilderment.

"Definitely!" I feel magnificent. My high is at the perfect level, I feel beautiful, and I have this gorgeous man pawing at me.

The car ride is silent, but full of blushing smiles. As we arrived at Reyce's, he pulls me out of the car and into an embrace. His kisses my nose, his eyes hungry. He then pulls away, but keeps one arm draped over me as we enter the restaurant. Gerald is once again at the door, ready to open it for us. He's an older man, probably close to retirement. His eyes are warm and gentle and he kind of reminds me of my late grandfather.

"Good evening Mr. Reyce!" Gerald says enthusiastically, a genuine smile on his face.

His warm eyes then make contact with mine.

"And good evening to you, ma'am. It's nice to see you again." He sounds shocked. I wonder if he's not used to seeing women with Grant more than one time.

"Good evening to you, Gerald." I smile.

He tips his hat to me as he opens the door, and Grant guides me through.

After we arrive at our private table, the same seating as last time, Grant pulls my chair out for me and I sit, our contact broken. I suddenly feel cold.

"What may I get you two to drink this evening?" I'm glad that it's not the red-head from last time. Instead our server is a dark-skinned male who is very flamboyant.

"A bottle of Cristal, Thank you. We're also ready to order. We'll have filet mignon." He hands the menus to the server, even though I never even got to look at it. It is kind of irritating, because I do have a brain and I can order for myself.

The server walks away, shaking his bottom as he does. I choke on a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He looks annoyed. I don't exactly know what I did.

Our server is soon back with the Cristal, and pours us each a glass. As he begins to walk away, Grant stops him.

"Leave the bottle." His barks, his face impassive. The server then walks away, his face petrified.

"Okay Grant, what is your problem? Why are you even drinking?" I say, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. He tips back his glass and empties the champagne into his mouth.

"So you're allowed to shoot up fucking heroin, but I get shit for drinking a fucking glass of champagne?" He shouts. He's obviously having withdraws.

I say nothing, and take a sip of my champagne. I mean who am I to say anything when I'm high as a fucking kite.

A few minutes pass, and table remains quiet.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't mean to snap. I just...I'm nervous." he says as he shifts in his chair.

"Why would you be nervous Grant, you look amazing tonight." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Cari, I've never taken a girl home before. I don't think you realize how big of a deal this is going to be for my family." Suddenly I feel sick.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" I seeth.

His eyes drop to the table, his face pained.

Suddenly the mood shifts as our server arrives with our food. I'm actually glad that he ordered because this smells amazing. I haven't eaten a decent meal in weeks.

Grant orders another bottle, and I say nothing.

"At least I haven't flushed your champagne down the toilet," I joke.

He gives me a famous grin and everything feels right again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" I ask as I gaze out the window of the Mercedes. I hope not too far, I didn't bring my kit. Every time I get too far from my apartment, my safe haven, I feel anxious and need a pick me up. Or down, I guess that would describe it better.

"Bronxville," he replies with a nervous smile.

Matisyahu's Crossroads flows the speakers of the car. The voice is soothing it helps relax my edge.

"Did you pick this song?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yes, it's my iPod." He's not really speaking much and I take it as a cue to be quiet. I don't really mind sitting in quiet, it's nice to just enjoy my high.

About a half hour later, we pull up to a long drive-way with a castle on the other end. Literally, it's a castle. Beautiful grey brick lay, and extremely large. My hands start to shake, and Grant must take notice because his slips his into one of mine and gives a gentle squeeze with a tight smile on his face.

Once we pull up to the house, I notice a marquee with dozens of people under it.

"I thought this was a small get together?" I ask nervously.

He doesn't say anything as he opens his door and steps from the car. My door opens and guides me up into his arm. As we walk I smooth my dress, trying to distract my shaking hands.

We are soon confronted by a man. He's extremely handsome, with pale blue eyes. His hair a dark blond and unruly and his stature commanding.

"Well, isn't it nice for someone to show up for a change! And you've brought a guest! A very beautiful one for that matter." The man winks, and grabs my hand bringing up to his lips. He plants a gentle kiss and then releases it.

"It's nice to see you as well, Thomas. And I've brought a _date _actually." he remarks cooly as he pulls me in closer into him. Thomas? That's his brother right? I pull away, sensing he's trying to claim his property. And I'm definitely not an object.

"Nice to meet you Thomas, I'm Cari." I smile sweetly. I want his family to like me. _They won't once they find out about you. _I shake the thought.

"Cari, it's an honor. Really, I've never met a _date _of Grants before." He licks his lips seductively. I flush, and stare down at my feet.

"Cut the shit, Thomas. Come on, Caroline we have more people to meet." He pulls me back into his side and ushers me further into the marquee.

There are so many beautiful faces, and I'm starting to feel sick. I wish I would have brought my kit. Then I could have just snuck off to a bathroom and...

"Snap the fuck out of it, Caroline. You look fucked up." he whispers as he digs his fingers into my arm, jolting me from my thoughts. I don't want to embarrass him, I so try to focus.

The blond woman from the photograph approaches us, looking as if she just smelled something awful.

"Grant, darling! It's lovely to see you, we didn't know if you'd be able to make it!" she says as she kisses each of his cheeks. "And you brought a.._.friend_?" I try to smile as sweetly as possible to her. She then rolls her eyes at me. Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Honey, I wish you'd let us approve your..._friends_ before bringing them." I feel my face burn. I don't know what this bitche's problem is but I'm not going to stand here and take it.

I jerk away from Grant's side and towards the car. Obviously I'm not wanted here. As I reach the car, I expect to turn and see Grant following behind, but he doesn't. Instead I'm face to face with Thomas.

"I'm sorry about my mother, Cari. She's had a bit to drink tonight. They all have. Emily and I are the only ones who don't have a glass attached to our face at all times." he says with a gentle smile.

I feel tears begin to well up at my dismissal by Grant. Didn't he care that I've gone?

"Did you see where Grant went?" I whimper, trying to choke back a sob.

His eyes fill with disappointment. "He took off for the bar, Cari."

I lean up against the car, and start to feel a chill. It's cool enough outside that I should have brought a wrap, but in my doped up stupor I forgot. As the goosebumps rise on my skin Thomas takes notice.

"Here," he says removing his jacket and placing it around my shoulders. It reminds me of when Charlie left to go back to school, and I'm instantly even more saddened.

"Well, would you go get your brother and tell him I'd like to go? I really don't want to go back in there." I plead.

"I'd much enjoy it if you stayed Cari, but I'd be happy to collect him for you." He gives my cheek a gentle brush from his lips, and then takes off towards the marquee.

A large amount of time passes and I start getting irritated. I just want to go home! Pushing gravel around with my heel, I look up to see Grant approaching. And he looks pissed. He doesn't say a word as he and the man behind him, i'm presuming its his driver as I've never seen his face, step closer. The driver enters the car and I hear the engine come to life. Grant reeks of liquor.

"I'm sorry Grant, I just would like to go home...I'm not-"

"Just shut the fuck up Cari, I don't want to hear it." He interrupts, his eyes cold and distant. His words slurred just enough that I know he's drunk. He opens the door and grabs a hold of my arm tight. He tears the jacket from around my shoulders and throws it into the gravel.

"Let go of me Grant, you're hurting me!" I squeal. He grips harder and throws me into the seat of the car. He slams the door closed and then enters from the other side. I sit there, shocked. My arms throbbing from the contact, and I try to sit up in the seat.

The privacy glass pushes aside.

"Where to, Mr. Reyce?" the man asks in a low voice.

"To Miss Bennets apartment." I had never told him my last name, but I'm guessing he figured it out the same way he did my address.

He opens a small compartment in the car and pulls out a pint of gin. He unscrews the cap and takes a long drink.

"Grant...I'm sorry I ruined your night. I wasn't trying to, I promise." Please don't be mad at me.

"Oh, you weren't trying? You mean when you were eye-fucking my brother? Or when you disrespected my mother? Please explain. No wait, I don't want to hear your fucking voice right now. So just sit there and stay the fuck quiet." he shouts, then takes another drink from his bottle.

Feeling weak, I decide it's best to let him simmer. I drift off and soon I'm being awaken by a nudge. I stretch out and realize we're back at my apartment. Grant exits his side of the car, and then opens my door. I step out and he wraps his arm around me as he did before the blow up. He walks me up to the door, and I unlock it.

He then pulls out is phone.

"Reynolds, standby." he commands. I look up at him from under my lashes, and attempt a small smile. I really like Grant, and I want things to work. I've never felt this kind of connection with anyone in my life. Well, besides Charlie. But it's different with Grant.

Suddenly my arm is grabbed and I'm tossed inside the doorway. I slam against the floor, ripping my dress and twisting my ankle.

"What the fuck Grant!" I curse.

He turns towards me and shuts the door. He locks it and then steps forward.

"Do y-you think, t-that you have the r-right to embarrass meee? In front-t of my own family?" he slaps me hard in the face. He's obviously hammered, but that's no excuse!

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. Again!" I warn him, my face burning with furry.

_SLAP! _He strikes me again. Tears well up, and it takes me a second to regain my focus. My face burning, only not with furry this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Grant, please stop!" I beg, tears pouring down my face. This stupid bastard. How could I be so stupid to trust someone so soon?

"What? Now y-you want to play nice?" He hovered over me, his eyes glazed over.

I shift on the floor, removing my shoes. _Ouch! _My left ankle is tender.

"Grant, baby...Please think about this." I whisper, I need to get him out of my apartment.

Suddenly his whole demeanor changes.

"Caroline?" he gasps, shocked. I look at him, utterly confused. He drops to his knees in front of me, eyes tearing up.

"Caroline...I'm so sorry!" he chokes out, tears breaking from his eyes.

He leans to touch me and I flinch, preparing for another blow.

"Baby, I don't...please let me explain." he begs, in full-blown sobs.

I push away from him, afraid to stand on my ankle. His eyes are filled with pain.

"I...I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, I do. I know what I did! But I don't know why baby! When I drink...honey when I drink sometimes I black out. A therapist once called it auto-pilot." his sobs deepen, and he's difficult to understand.

"I remember what I did...I just couldn't do anything about it! I'm a monster!" he says, reaching for my face. I pull away sharply, no way in hell will I let him touch me again!

"Please forgive me Caroline! I lost control. I-I won't do this again! I promise you. Honey please just look at me!" I shift my eyes to his, and some how seeing him makes _me _feel guilty.

"Grant, I need to be alone right now." I say with a robotic tone.

He tries to touch my face again, and I swat his hand away.

"Please Grant, just leave." I beg. I need to be alone right now. I need to take a hit.

After a few tries, he stands.

"Cari, please just...don't end this. I've never...I'm falling in love with you baby." he whispers the last part, barely audible. Love? He fucking loves me? How can he...

"How can you say that, after you just hit me!" I scream at him.

"Baby I told you, it wasn't me! This is why I'm trying to get sober, so I don't keep fucking up every good thing in my life!" he shouts, tugging his hand through his hair.

"Trying to get sober! You were trying to get sober as you drank while we were at dinner? You were trying to get sober when you left me to go to the bar? You were trying to get sober when you drank the whole ride home? I throw my head back and growl a laugh.

His green eyes are red, his whole face flushed from tears.

"Do me a favor Grant, and Get. Out. Of. My. Apartment!" I just want to be the fuck alone. I can't deal with his bullshit right now.

He takes a sharp breath, and heads towards the door. He unlocks it, and then speaks over his shoulder, "Please forgive me Caroline." And with that I'm left alone in my apartment.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I've seen Grant. The hardest weeks of my life. I thought that I was a wreck before, but this man completely fucked me up.

He's tried calling me everyday, and has sent many texts. I haven't read any other them. I can't. I don't know if I'm strong enough to stay away from him. Several times I found myself, phone in hand, about to call and surrender. But I haven't.

Two days after the incident, my face was swollen on the right side. My left ankle was heavily bruised and extremely sore. And off all people, Charlie decided to stop by. His father had a minor heart attack and he had flown down to be with him. He about had one himself when he saw me.

"_What the fuck happened Cari?" he demanded, his voice full of rage. _

I had already prepared a story to tell. I was quite good at that, I used to have to make them up all the time when Jack was around.

"_I fell up some stairs, and slapped my face right into a step." _It's a pretty convincing lie, as it would also explain the twisted ankle_. _

Charlie didn't stay long, only long enough to make sure I was still alive.

I've spent a lot of time in bed. I just don't have the energy to anything! I've never been so tired in my life. I don't even want to get high! Every time I have, I instantly thrown up. It's quite frustrating, but I'm guessing it's all the stress. I haven't used in a week and surprisingly I'm not losing my mind.

As I roll over in bed, I think of Grant. I do miss him, but not when he was being psychotic. And I don't know how I feel about his "auto-pilot" feature, could he be telling the truth? Suddenly, I feel sick. I jump out of bed and into the bathroom where I spill my stomach into the porcelain.

After I finished, I reach for a towel. And of course, there isn't one hanging. Frustrated I pull open the bathroom closet in search of one. I pull a fresh towel and wipe my face. As I drop the towel I see my box of tampons, still unopened.

My heart sinks. I'm late! Oh shit, but how late? I think through the dates in my head. Almost two weeks!

I rush from the bathroom and into the bedroom. I throw on some sweats, a hoodie, my tennis shows, and I grab my bag.

I exit the house, get in my car, and drive to the nearest drug store possible. As I drive I figit my fingers on the wheel. Tapping, scratching, and squeezing. I pull up to a Walgreens, and run in.

As I try to find the right aisle, I see a mother and her very new baby. My heart sinks, and I think of my baby. The one I lost years ago. I blink away a few tears and get refocused. _You need to find out now._ I grab 5 different tests and make my way to the register. I practically throw my money at the cashier, who flashes me a dirty glare, and run back to my car.

As I unlock my apartment door I sprint to the bathroom. I grab a water-glass that sits on the counter for late night drinks, and hold it under me as I pee. After my urine is collected I dip all five tests into the sample, and then line them up on the counter.

I have to wait 3 minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n Thank you for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it and it makes me want to continue with this story. To be honest, I didn't see it going this direction, but I'm really enjoying writing it! **

_178, 179, 180._

I counted to three minutes in my head, trying to focus on something. I can't seem to make myself look at the tests.

Do I want to be pregnant? No! Especially not by Grants crazy ass. How could I be so stupid? How could I not have asked him to use a condom? I guess I wasn't even thinking about it, as I don't even have sex!

I slowly rock back and forth on my heels.

I lift my eyes from the ground and direct them to the counter. Slowly I walk and pick up the first test. I have to force my eyes to focus.

**Pregnant **

"Oh god!" I cry out and pick up another. And then another. They all say the same thing.

**Pregnant**

I clutch the last test in my hand as I sink into the floor of the bathroom. I calculate in my head the date of my last period...that would make me roughly six weeks. Six weeks pregnant! My mind is racing a hundred miles an hour, and I start to have cold sweat drip down my forehead.

One time! How could I get pregnant...well I know how, but why!

I think I'm in shock as I neither feel anger or sadness.

How is Grant going to take this? Do I even have to tell him? _Of course, you need to tell him. _

Ugh! I just wish...this was under different circumstances. Will he want to go to the doctor with me? I _could _be a wonderful parent, I just don't know him well enough. I don't think I could trust him with my _baby_. And just then, my hand flies protectively over my stomach, just as it had all those years ago. Except then, I didn't protect my baby.

"I swear, I won't let anyone hurt you," I promise with a gentle pat.

I peel myself from the floor and walk into the bedroom. I curl up in my bed and wrap my heavy blanket around me, trying to get warm. I feel so cold! I pluck my phone from the nightstand and turn it over in my hand. I need to do this before I change my mind.

_Ring...ring...ring—_

"Caroline?!" he sounds surprised, and he hasn't even heard anything yet.

"Hello Grant, I was wondering if we could meet for lunch today." I say, my voice shaken.

"Honey what's wrong? Are you okay?" he prods, his voice full of panic.

"Grant, I'm fine. I would just like to meet up for lunch, some where public I would prefer." I don't want to be alone with him.

The line is silent for a few moments.

"Yes, of course Cari, you have no idea how much it'd mean for me to see you. I have a pretty full work load today, so would it be okay to have lunch in my office?" his voice sends chills through my spine. How could he still make me feel this way after what he did?

"Cari, are you there?"

"Yes, Grant that's fine. I'll be there at 11:00, will that be okay?"

"Of course! I'm looking forward to see you Caroline," he purrs my name in a seductive way.

"See ya then," I mutter as I end the call.

I picture telling him now. Him dropping to his knees and professing his love for me, exclaiming that he's never been so happy in his life. I don't know if I could be with Grant. I mean, I obviously have feelings for the bastard. And now I'm carrying his child.

This is all pretty fucked up.

I glance towards the clock. _10:08am_

Shit! I jump from the bed.

* * *

After the hell that was finding a parking spot, I make my way up to the building. I'm only a couple of minutes late, but I hope they don't give me a hard time getting in. The large dark glass building is intimidating. It's beautiful, like something you'd see in photography.

In smokey glass lettering reads:

**REYCE INC. **

I head in the front door and all that's in the lobby is a large reception desk, with 8 elevators surrounding the back side.

"May I help you ma'am?" a tiny brunette squeaks from behind the counter.

"I'm here to meet with Gran..Mr. Reyce" I correct, as I move forward.

She rolls her eyes, and types into her computer. What is it with women hating me? I mean, I've never really had female friends but come on!

"I.D. Please," she whispers. I reach for my wallet and hand her the card.

She takes a glance and hands it back.

"Take elevator 2 up to the 25th floor, ma'am." she says, not taking her eyes from her computer.

As I exit the elevator on the 25th floor, there's a large white desk and sitting area placed in front of smokey glass wall, with two doors blended into it. I approach the desk and see a fiery red-head.

_What's with him and red-heads? _

"I'm here to meet with Mr. Reyce," I say, trying not to sound as friendly as before.

"Yes, Ms. Bennet, I'll send you right through." she picks up a small phone on her desk, "Mr. Reyce, I have Ms Bennet for you." There's a loud ping and she motions me towards the smokey doors. Before I can open it Grant appears.

Another suit, dark grey and once again perfectly tailored to his body. His green tie makes his eyes glow with radiance. His hair perfectly tousled, and his smile is breathtaking. I almost run back for the elevators but somehow push myself into his office.

"Caroline, it's wonderful to see you." he kisses my nose, and places his hand on the small of his back guiding me to small table filled with our lunch.

He looks so much better than before, his skin clear and full of color.

He pulls out my chair and I take a seat, and he positions himself in a chair across from me with a gentle smile on his face.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I ordered on of everything," he explains. The table must have 20 different sandwiches, and 10 different salads laid across it.

Although I don't have much of an appetite, I pick a chicken salad sandwich, and a small cranberry salad.

As we unwrap our food, the air is silent.

"Caroline...i really hope that you can forgive me for my disgusting behavior that night." he says casually, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Grant, that's not why I'm here." I manage to say, even though I feel like vomiting. My stomach is rolling over, and I decide to take a bite of my sandwich to settle it.

Bad. Mistake.

As soon as I taste the meat, I feel the contents of my stomach inching up my throat. I didn't take note of where a restroom is, so I end up tossing it on the floor. How. Fucking. Embarrassing.

"Oh god, Cari—what the fuck? Are you okay?" He moves from his chair and is standing beside me, carefully avoiding the mess.

His eyes burn with anger.

"Are you fucking high?! You came to talk to me and you're—"

"No, I'm not fucking high" I spit out, along with the rest of my stomach onto the floor.

"Are you sick?" his voice turns more gentle, compassionate even. He helps me from my chair and over to a long white leather couch. As I lay down, he returns with a small waste basket.

"Might make the custodian a little happier if you used this," he says with a wink.

"Do I need to call a doctor?" he sounds concerned.

"No, I'm fine." I already know why I just lost my stomach.

"Cari, you're sick...I think I should call a doctor." he continues, as he sweeps his cold hand over my forehead.

It's now, or never.

"I'm not sick Grant...I'm pregnant." I whisper barely audible. But I know that he's heard me.


	10. Chapter 10

His face is filled with pure horror.

"What?" escapes his lips, that are pressed in a thin line.

"We're pregnant, Grant." I speak loud enough that I'm afraid the secretary will hear.

"I fucking heard you! I'm just a little unclear on how this happened..." He trails off, his face pressed in deep thought.

"You...weren't you on birth control?"

"No." I shut my eyes, embarrassed.

"So you didn't stop to fucking think about this?!" His eyes are full of fury.

"I wasn't exactly thinking about it Grant, I told you it was my first ti—"

"Save the bullshit Cari!"

He begins to pace the floor, both hands tangled in his hair. He walks towards his desk and pauses.

He takes a sharp breath, and then starts throwing the desk contents at the wall. Several picture frames shatter, and I wince.

I need to get out of here. This isn't the reaction I was expecting. As I sit up, and begin to stand, Grant shifts his body towards mine.

"How do I know it's even mine?" his tone filled with amusement.

"Grant, I told you that I—"

"I don't fucking know you! You're stupid enough to have sex with a man you just met with zero fucking precautions? Did you try to do this?" his eyes burn into my face. How dare he?! Obviously I didn't try to get pregnant, I wasn't even planning on having sex! Of course he passes the blame on me, I did do this BY MY SELF after all.

I lift my head and meet his eyes.

"I thought it was your right to know. I won't contact you further." I say, then drop my head and walk towards the door.

"Sit. The. Fuck. Down." he orders.

I'm starting to get scared. I won't let him hurt my baby. It's probably best to play nice and do what he asks. Why didn't I just not tell him? He would have never found out...or it would have been at least delayed.

I back up and return to the coach. My hands begin to shake, as we sit in silence.

"Have you been to the doctor?" His eyes are kept on the ground, and his fist balled.

"No," I squeak.

He exhales loudly.

"Does anybody know?" his voice now relaxed.

"Just us. I thought daddy should be the first person I tell," I try to smile to lighten the mood. I need to keep him calm.

At the word daddy his eyes shut tightly.

"Cari...I can't. I can't be a _father_." he chokes on the word.

I make my way towards him, and stretch my arm out. He's obviously hurt.

"Don't touch me!" he hisses. I recoil my shaking hand and place it over my belly.

"Would you like to go to the doctors with me?" I need to keep the mood light.

"I haven't made an appointment yet bu—"

"Caroline, I need you to...get rid of _it._" My heart sinks. No. I won't.

"Grant, I can't. I couldn't...I told you about before...I won't kill our baby." I speak softly.

"Quit with the _our baby _shit Caroline!" He walks towards me, his whole body shaking with rage. I need to get the fuck out of here. I need to tell him what he wants to hear.

"Okay, Grant. I'll do it. I'll take care of it." I lie.

He turns his back to me.

"Get. Out." he spits.

He doesn't need to tell me twice! I grab my bag and exit the office as fast as I can.

When I exit the building, tears are pouring down my face. I race to my car, and once I'm sat in the seat, I sob.

* * *

As I return to my apartment, I slip off my heels and sink into my couch. I pull my cell phone from my pocket to check for any missed calls, as I had it on silent.

_2 new messages_

***Charlie***

*Thinking about you honey. I'll be in town tomorrow, for the weekend. I need to check up on my dad and I'd like to take you out. Call me xoxo*

Oh Charlie, I've missed you! What will he think? I know that he would never hurt me physically, but how would he handle me having another mans baby? My thoughts are interrupted as I see the next text.

***GRANT***

*I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I've set an appointment up for the termination with a leading OB-GYN. It'll be very discreet and please know that I'll be here for you. Would you like me to come? G.R.*


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n So far many views, but not a lot of reviews or follows. I really enjoy writing this so I hope that if you enjoy it, ya take the time to leave a review. Even if ya hate it, I'd appreciate some criticism! Thanks again all!**

Termination? My heart felt heavy as it pounded hard against my chest. I pressed my hand firm over my belly, I won't let him do this.

I call my service provider.

"How may I help you today, Ms. Bennet?"

"Hello, I'd like to block a number from contacting my cell phone."

* * *

Ever since yesterday I can't stop thinking of Grant.

"We don't need your daddy, peanut." I smile, patting my belly. I successfully had his number blocked, even though I doubt he'll notice.

I've kept myself busy the past 24 hours. I've made an appointment with a doctor to get my first prenatal check up. I've also begun a search to move to a place more baby friendly. At least a two bedroom. And make it untraceable so Grant can't find me.

I pull my feet up and curl them beneath me and browse rentals on my iPad.

_Knock, knock_

My heart instantly drops. Shaking, I walk to the door with my cell phone in hand. I peek through the small hole and see Charlie.

CHARLIE!

I swing open the door and throw myself into his arms.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. But you're making me feel dizzy." he breathes as I squeeze him with all my might.

My eyes begin to swell up as I take a step back and look at him. He's dressed in dark denim, a blue linen button up shirt, a black jacket.

He makes my heart feel so warm.

I can't manage words as I struggle not to burst into a full-blown fit.

"Wow, Cari. You look great! It looks like you've put on at least five pounds," his eyes are twinkling as he studies my body.

"Well, I have some good news Charlie. I'm sober!" I squeal.

He picks me up and swings me around and as he begins to drop me, our lips brush.

It feels like electricity has run through my body, and I suddenly feel intoxicated. I'm just so excited to spend time with my best friend!

"You have no idea how that makes me feel." His warm chocolate eyes thawing my core.

"Charlie, I have something very important to tell you." my voice now becoming more serious.

He needs to know, there needs to be a witness so that way Grant can't just wipe me out completely. I don't think he would, but he's been rather cruel. And I know that he's wealthy enough to not have to do it himself.

We walk over to the couch and sit, with me practically on his lap.

"What is it honey? You know you can tell me anything right? Is it important?" His questions seem never-ending. He's always been like this, doesn't like not knowing everything that's going on.

"I don't know how to say this exactly...but Chalie, I'm pregnant." I shift my gaze to the floor unsure of how he'll react. He lightly touches my face with his hand, and shifts my sight into his eyes.

"I'm happy for you, Caroline. I know you'll be a wonderful mother. I just wasn't aware you were seeing somebody," he whispers, his eyes watering.

"Well, I wasn't really _seeing _anybody. It was a one night thing." I drop my head down once again.

"So you don't even know who the father is honey?" His tone surprisingly less distraught than before. What, does he _want_ me to be a single mother?

"No, I know who he is. He's just not going to be involved in my baby's life. He's psychotic really." I explain impassively.

"You didn't really fall up the stairs, did you Cari—did this bastard hit you? Who the fuck is he?" He pushes himself off the couch and stares down at me, his fists shaking at his side.

"Charlie, it won't help now. The best thing I can do is stay out of his way. You'd make things a lot worse if you get involved." I stand up, face to face with him, my eyes pleading.

"Whats. His. Name. Tell me his name, and I'll let it go. You have my word."

"Grant. Reyce." I stutter. His name makes me sick. Literally.

I rush towards the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before my breakfast comes up. Within seconds Charlie is behind me, pulling my hair out of the way as I heave. After I finished he hands me a fluffy towel, and strokes my forehead with his fingers.

After a moment he speaks. "_The _Grant Reyce, Cari?" his voice low.

"Yes," I squeak. I don't want Charlie to be disappointed in me, he's the only person in my life who's never made me feel like shit about being who I am.

He lets out a low growl as he slides to the floor, sitting beside me.

"You're not alone in this Cari—I'll be here through this with you. I can transfer schools and we can find a small place toget—"

"Charlie, no! I'm not going to let you throw your life away because you care about me. I care about you too much to do that. This is my problem. I really don't mind being a single mom, I've done most things in life by myself."

He looks disappointed. I don't deserve somebody so sweet and caring. His eyes start to swell.

"Charlie, I just don't know. I didn't mean to shut down your idea so quickly. Let's just slow this down. We have a whole 9 months before my babys even due." I say with a forced smile.

Our eyes meet and I feel the electricity again. I feel the urge to run his chestnut hair through my hands.

Ugh, the hormones have already started taking over.

Just then, he kisses me. And I not only accept it, but return it. I take the opportunity to indulge, and run my fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth tighter on to mine. He pushes his tongue into mine, caressing it slowly. I groan, feeling a sensation in my groin.

_Bang._

The door to the bathroom flings open and slams against the wall startling both of us.

Unsure of what's going on, I look up to see Grant in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n Sorry the chapters are so short in length, i really want to think this story through. And i want to be able to keep updating normally for you guys. Thanks again for any reviews/faves/follows.**

"_Grant," _I gasp. What the fuck is he doing in my house?! How did he get in? My body begins to panic, shaking profusely.

I think Charlie is as shocked as I am, because he's holding me, completely frozen.

"What the fuck is going on here Caroline?" Grant fumes.

Charlie tightens his hold on me, the events registering slowly in his head.

"Get the fuck out!" Charlie shouts, his embrace strong.

"Excuse me, I don't think I caught your name. Have you been fucking him too, Caroline? Because if that's the case I want to know why the fuck you told me this was my child." Grant looks stunning, but it seems as if he hasn't slept since I've told him the news. His hair is messy, but gorgeous. He's wearing dark grey cotton pants that hang off his hips. And a black sweat shirt. All very simple, but looks expensive at the same time. Wait, how the hell did he get in here?

"Why are you in my house, Grant?" I ask slowly, testing my words. I've learned that I need to be careful around him.

"I'd like to talk to you Caroline. Is this my child or not?" he asks, his eyes burning into Charlie.

"No, the baby's mine." Charlie shifts himself in front of me, a rock hard shield.

He's trying to protect me, but at the same time I feel drawn to Grant. I don't know why I feel the way I feel about this asshole.

I attempt to stand up, but Charlie stops me.

"Charlie stop. Please. I need to talk to Grant." I say standing up, pushing away from Charlie.

"Do you think I'm going to leave you alone with him Cari? Because there's no way in hell that's going to happen." His voice is assertive, a side I rarely see of Charlie.

Grant eyes Charlie in amusement.

Staying within an inch from Charlie, I speak up.

"It's your baby Grant. Charlie is just a friend." I say sheepishly

"Well, I don't necessarily act like that with my friends Caroline," he retorts. He shuts is eyes tightly as if he's thinking. And when he opens them his green eyes sparkle. They seem more gentle.

"may we have a word, in _private_" he asks as he eyeballs Charlie.

"No." Charlie states.

I plead with him using my eyes, Grants not going to leave until he gets a word with me. And I'm just glad that Charlie's here just in case Grant goes nuts.

Charlie shifts awkwardly.

"Fine! But I'll be right outside the door. I mean it Reyce, don't pull anything stupid." he warns, stepping from the bathroom. He stands right outside the door, his arms crossed. Grant then slams the door shut, enclosing us.

That's when I start to smell the liquor.

"Grant, if you're drunk maybe now's not the best time..." I start, placing a hand over my belly protectively.

He follows my hand and plants his eyes on my stomach. However, his eyes still look gentle. They don't have the fury as the did before.

"Why did you block my number, Caroline?" his voice gentle.

"I'm not going to kill my baby Grant. I'm sorry. I won't bother you if that's what your worried about."

His fist slams onto the bathroom counter, causing me to flinch.

"Are you okay in there?" Charlie shouts through the door.

I blink a few times to suppress tears, and reply yes.

The air is stiff and quiet for a few moments.

"I can't just live with the fact that something of mine is out there, and I have no say in the matter. Do you know how infuriating that is?" he mumbles under his breath.

"This baby isn't an object Grant. It's a person. A tiny version of both of us," I say as I reach for his face. He doesn't stop me and I run my fingers along his cheek. I need to make him leave me alone.

"Do you think I'm a monster, Caroline?" his eyes find mine, and they're full of hatred. I don't know if it's directed at me, or him.

_Yes. _"No." I lie. Now's not the time to piss him off. Especially if he's been drinking.

"Don't lie to me!" he bellows, tears breaking from his eyes.

"I'm scared of you..." I whisper.

Again, It's quiet for a minute or two. As soon as I start to feel really uncomfortable he lets out a sharp breath.

"You're not going to terminate, are you? Nothing I can do is going to change your mind?" his voice low, emotionless. I begin to feel nervous, and back towards the shower. Ready to call for help within a moments notice.

"No...I can't Grant. Can I please explain to you why?" I plead, hoping that if he hears my reason he may take pity on me and let me be.

His eyes move from the floor and into mine. He gives a swift nod.

"I told you about before. About when I was pregnant. I was 14 weeks when I lost my baby. The day after the attack, I passed my sweet baby in the shower. I essentially went through labor, even though I'm guessing it's not where close to when you deliver a full term baby. I was cramping horribly all day, just waiting for the baby to come.

When I passed it, I picked it from the shower floor and held it. I couldn't tell the gender or anything. But it was my baby. A part of me died that day. I felt incredibly guilty. I felt as if I had let Jack murder it. I can't get rid of this baby without a fight Grant. I can't let my little angel down." I sob, unable to stop shaking.

Grant looks at me, his face impassive. He's very quiet as I sob. As soon as the pain begins to let up, I suck in deep breaths trying to gain my composure.

Charlie's on the other side of the door, again asking if I'm alright.

"Yes, Charlie" I reply, wiping tears into my arm.

"Caroline...I...I'm sorry okay? I'm just not...I really can't be a dad. I'm a sick bastard Cari." He hangs his head in shame. I slowly walk closer to him until our bodies are barely touching.

He lifts his head and I see his eyes are bloodshot, and a few tears running down his cheeks. I kiss away one of the tears, and then rest my head on his chest. Maybe we're both monsters. Maybe he just needs someone to love him.

He wraps his arms tight around me, returning the gester.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on the new chapter, i pulled doubles at work all weekend and i have to contend with a 1 year old. So i would expect new additions about every other night or so. Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW, positive, negative, anything!**

* * *

I was some how able to convince Charlie that I'd be okay, and persuaded him to leave for a while. After Charlie and I exchanged goodbyes and made plans for the following day, he, reluctantly, left.

Shutting the door, I turn around and see Grant sitting on the couch. I slowly walk towards him, and slide down next to him.

"I don't appreciate that asshole claiming to be the father of my child, Caroline." he says matter of factly. Wait, father? He wants the baby? Part of me jumps up and down with glee. The other half is petrified.

"You told me to get rid of it," I reply quietly.

"Well, that was before I knew that you wouldn't. I thought if I pressured you, you would. I still don't think this is the best decision Caroline. But if you're going to be having _my_ baby, I don't want that asshole around." He shrugs.

I'm livid. _His _baby? What the fuck? And to order me not to see Charlie! Who the hell does he think he is?

"When is your doctor appointment? And with what doctor?" he interrupts my train of livid thoughts. Should I tell him? Do I really want him to be a part of my life. _Yes! _Wait, no. I mean, I don't know.

"Monday, at two." I dutifully reply.

"I asked who the doctor was Caroline." He grabs my face with his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Stephens." I whisper.

"No, that won't work. I'll set you up with Lester, I'd feel more comfortable with you seeing a woman. Mondays a busy day for me, but I can try to mov—" I pull my face out of his tight hold.

"No Grant! I'm not going to just let you right back into my life. And I'm sure as hell not going to let undermine every dicision i've made!" I interrupt, furious. I stand up and walk towards my bedroom, but I can hear him following close behind.

He grabs my arm and spins me around so that our faces are nearly touching. He throws his hand up and grabs my face and clenches hard.

"Listen here, _Cari_. This is _my _child. I can make it to where you're nothing more than an incubator, ya got it?" He then releases me, and my hand shoots straight up sooth the pain.

"I'm giving you a choice here Caroline. We can be together, one big happy family. Or, I take this baby from you the second it's born and you'll _never _see it again," he threatens.

How can this man be so hot and cold? Does he think threatening me will make me _want _to be with him.

I need a moment to breathe, my hormones are heavily clouding my judgement.

"I just needed to go pee, Grant..." I mutter.

A small smile plays onto his face and both of our bodies relax. As I begin to step towards the bathroom, his hand flies to my belly. I stop, dead in my tracks and check his eyes for any sign of anger.

I don't see an ounce of it. Instead, I worry.

"I'll try, Caroline."

He then removes his hand and heads back towards the living room.

I shut the door to the bathroom tight behind me.

I walk to the toilet and sit down on the closed seat. I cradle my head in my hands, trying to get a grip on this madness.

After a few minutes, I realize that I can't hide in here forever. I flush the empty toilet, and wash my hands. As I quietly head back into the livingroom I see that he's holding my unlocked iPad in his hands.

_Fuck! _

I freeze, panicked. What has he seen? I try to think of anything on there that would anger him, and then I realize I was searching for rentals. _Shit!_

I casually walk over towards the couch and plop down, acting as if him snooping through my shit is nothing.

"Are you planning on moving, Caroline?" He asks in a low growl.

Think. Think. Oh!

"I don't think this place is big enough for _our _baby, Grant." I emphasize the word our. His good side is something I desperately need to stay on.

"Well my apartment is more than big enough to accommodate all three of us." His whole demeanor is business like, completely rid of emotion.

"You want me to move in with you?" I gulp.

"I want both of you to live with me, yes. I'll need to be able to keep a watch on you, especially while you're expecting." he says without taking his eyes from the iPad.

I respond with a curt nod.

As I sit lost in emotion, he pulls me onto his lap and nuzzles into my neck. His breath is hot and fast, and I can tell that he's riled up. My body betrays my mind as it senses this and I begin to feel moist between my legs.

He then pulls away and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I have a very poor way of showing it, but I do care about you Cari. I care so fucking much," he croaks, his eyes powerfully baring into me.

My eyes shoot down to my hands in my lap, and I begin to pick at the skin. I wish I could take a hit so fucking bad right now. I just want to take away all of this emotion for a little while.

"Hey, don't do that baby."

I look to his face and feel his shaking hands find mine, and squeezing them gently.

"Caroline, I need you to be honest about this. Have you used since you found out you were pregnant?" his tone serious, his eyes locked on mine.

"No," I whisper.

"And when did you find out?"

"Yesterday, right before I called you. I...almost didn't. After what happened at your parents..." I trail off, fighting back tears.

"Well, you're going to have to get along with my family now, Caroline. You're no longer just some girl. You're the mother of my child. I'll call them tonight and arrange a get together tomorrow, and we'll make our announcement."

My heart sinks.


	14. Chapter 14

"Grant, don't you think we should wait until after my first doctors appointment?" I suggest, trying to delay the inevitable

"I don't plan on telling them about the baby yet Caroline. I meant our engagement. I don't think everyone, especially my mother, would be pleased that you got pregnant so quickly. And as far as the doctor, I was hoping that we could get you in tomorrow morning.

ENGAGEMENT? My head begins to spin and I feel incredibly nauseated. Engaged?!

I offer a weak smile.

"Have you eaten today, Caroline?" he asks, his tone serious. I haven't had much of an appetite lately, and I've been struggling to keep anything down.

"Yes, I had breakfast."

His face stiffens, and then it fades into a grin.

"How does some take-out Chinese sound?" His smile reminds me of a boy's, and I just want to kiss it.

As we sit cross-legged on my couch, dining on the best take out chinese I've ever had, we stare at each other quietly.

"So, where do you live?" I try to make conversation, actually curious on to where I'll more than likely be moving.

"Well, _we _live," he smiles, "In a penthouse of Desques, in Manhattan." he says, followed by a heaping mouthful of noodles. He looks so relaxed, and I'm really enjoying his company.

I giggle quietly.

"After my appointment tomorrow, can I go see it?"

"Of course, it's your apartment too, Caroline. And I actually intend on taking you there to stay tonight. Now, quit talking and keep eating!" His threat doesn't seem as serious since he's got a grin plastered to his face.

After we finish I collect our left overs and head towards the kitchen to store them in the fridge. For some reason left over chinese sounds great for breakfast.

As I bend down to place it in the fridge, I feel awful. I drop the chinese all over the floor and run to the bathroom as fast as I can.

My dinner comes rushing back, and Grant is no where in sight.

As I finish heaving the majority of my supper, I wash my face and hands. As I walk into the bedroom I note that it's only 6:30pm.

This day has been awfully long and strange. I woke up this morning prepared to be a single mother, and now I'm engaged and moving into what has to be an unbelievably expensive penthouse! Wait, is this even a real engagement? Or just a front he can show his parents so that the baby news won't be such a blow.

I step into the livingroom and see Grant in the kitchen cleaning up the food that spilt onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that'd be better to clean than vomit," I laugh.

Only his face isn't so amused.

"I hope you don't expect to come to my apartment and make a fucking mess expecting for someone else to clean it up!" he shouts, obviously annoyed.

He is so up and down it makes me dizzy. Literally, I have to sit on the couch to prevent further sickness.

"Get dressed, Caroline. We're leaving."

"You don't have to be so rude with me Grant. And you can speak to me like a human, not a dog." I mutter under my breath, half hoping that he doesn't hear me.

"Excuse. Me?" he snaps.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I sing, fed up with his attitude.

As he stalks towards me, I place my hand over my belly.

"Grant, don't even think about touching me" I warn.

That's when I feel a sharp slap against my cheek. My vision turns red as my face burns.

I bury myself further into the couch anticipating the next blow. How can he hit a woman?! Especially one carrying his child? With one hand still placed on my stomach, and the other flung protectively over my head, I await further assault.

Instead of being hit, he grabs my arm and jerks me up from the couch. Except I don't land on my feet. My back slaps against the coffee table, knocking the air from my lungs.

"Please Grant, I'm sorry!" I choke out, trying to catch my breath.

He slaps me again, on the same cheek even harder than he did before.

"Please Grant!" I scream.

Obviously the whole "auto-pilot" excuse is complete bullshit. He's been here all afternoon, and he hasn't had a drop of alcohol.

I tremble quietly on the floor, attempting to shield his next blow.

But it doesn't come.

I slowly open my eyes and see him staring down at me, his eyes full of tears.

"Cari..." he pleads. He's gone too far. I can't do this! I'm not going to be a battered woman constantly holding her tongue in fear of the next lashing.

But something in his eyes make all of my rational thoughts dicipate.

I stay to the ground, my back throbbing from the fall. I don't think it could have affected the baby, but what if I would have taken the fall to my stomach? Oh god!

"You could've killed the baby Grant!" I shriek, my eyes burning worse than my face.

He falls to the floor in front of me. He rocks back and forth on his knees, with his hands in his face. Then I hear the sobs.

_Don't feel bad for him! _I try to convince myself to run. Instead I ease forward, my back screaming with pain.

"Grant, you can't hit me baby. I think you know it's not right" I whisper, trying to keep my words calm. I don't want to piss him off.

"Cari, I fucked up. I've taken Xanax the entire time I've been here!" he pulls a bottle out of his pocket and holds it out towards me. Slowly I take the bottle and see it is filled with pills.

"They make me crazy, Caroline. I mean, if I would take the prescribed amount I'd be fine, but when I take so many I feel intoxicated Cari. I...I..." he sobs, breathlessly.

He then grabs the bottle from my hands and heads towards the kitchen. I try to stand, however my back doesn't agree with this decision. I then hear my garbage disposal.

He tossed them!

He returns to my side within seconds, tossing the empty bottle onto the floor.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? Alone? I don't feel very well and I just want to sleep." I beg.

His eyes shoot up to mine and they are filled with so much pain it makes my heart hurt.

"Can I please stay with you Cari, I swear..." he pleads, tears dropping from his eyes at each word.

I begin to stand, but the searing pain in my back prevents it. I fall back onto my bottom.

"I don't know if I can walk too good right now Grant, would you mind.."

Before I even finish my sentence he pulls me from the ground and into his arms in a swift movement. He stands and carries me to the bed, kissing my face as he does.

He carefully drops me on to the bed and strips me so that I'm left in only underwear. He pulls his shirt from his head, and then removes his pants leaving both on the floor. He looks godly in only boxer briefs. They're all black with tiny green emblems identifying the brand. However my eyes are too weak to attempt the small print.

He climbs in bed next to me and presses his warm body against mine. Even through the pain, seeing him half naked has me feeling aroused. He runs his hand over my belly repeatedly whispering sorry. I feel his member grow as he caresses my skin.

I lean to kiss him and he stops me.

"No Caroline, I don't deserve you tonight. Shh baby, go to sleep." he whispers as he continues to rub my belly. I don't have the energy to fight his verdict as I left my heavy eye lids close, drifting off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is VERY short, i apologize. I just wanted to give ya'll one last thing for the night, as i probably won't be able to update tomorrow. But, please let me know what you think! Do you think Cari should put up with Grant? or should she take the baby and run? Let me know! - CP3**

I awake feeling as if I had fallen from a building. I turn to check the clock on my nightstand.

_6:45am_

I slept almost 12 hours, and I still feel exhausted. And I have an overwhelming urge to pee. I glance over and Grant is curled at my side with his hand resting on my belly. He's still in his boxer briefs but has his shirt on. I'm guessing he couldn't sleep as easily as I did.

I gently pull away from him and he stirs, his hand reaching over. I pause until I see that he's stayed asleep. I can barely move because of the pain radiating in my back. I turn towards the dresser and pull out a t-shirt. I pull it on then slowly tiptoe to the bathroom and gently close the door.

As I inch onto the toilet and pee, I think over last night events. Was it only the Xanax that affected him? I wonder if I've ever even seen him sober. He said at the first meeting he had been clean a day or two, didn't he?

As I finish up I move to the sink to wash my hands. What in I see in the mirror causes my mouth to drop.

My left cheek is purple, and noticeably swollen. Shit! I'm supposed to see Charlie today! He'll kill him! Oh god, I can't see him like this. I turn towards the body length mirror and pull up my shirt. My belly looks a little swollen, but I'm guessing that's water weight from little peanut. I then turn my back towards the mirror, and see its covered in a dark purple bruise.

I'm so ashamed. How could I let him do this to me?

"Caroline!" I hear from outside the bedroom door. He sounds panicked. I pull my shirt back down and open the door and he's no longer in the bedroom.

I step into the living room and see him pacing the floors, talking on his cell-phone.

He turns to see me and his body visibly relaxes for a moment, and then tenses up as he looks me over.

"She's here Reynolds. That'll be all." he says, his tone clipped. He hangs up his phone and slowly walks towards me.

He gently places his fingers to my swollen cheek, and I wince. His eyes shut tight and he frowns.

He then looks into my eyes, "I thought you had taken off...I wouldn't blame you."

His hand begins to shake and he brings them down to his side.

"I don't feel very well Caroline. When you woke up, and...and" his eyes begin to well up.

"I had to pee, Grant." I try to smile, by my cheek hurts so bad that I probably look stupid.

He then pulls me into an embrace. "Ouch!" I yelp as his arm digs into my back.

He pulls back immediately.

"Pull up your shirt, Caroline." he commands.

"Grant, it won't do any good to see it." He already feels like shit, I don't want to rub his nose in it.

He then pulls it up himself, and spins me around.

"Fuck!" he screams, his voice full of pain.

He recoils and I turn to face him. He drops to his knees and begins to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so fucking stupid Caroline! God, what the fuck!" I ease down to his level and try to place my arms around him. He stops me, pushing my arms back to my side.

"Cari, how could you want to touch me after what I did to you? Tell me! How..." he trails off, lost in his pain.

"Because I love you Grant. As long as we don't make this a habbit...I can deal with this much baby."

Did I just say that I love him? Do I? I mean I must, I didn't even think before I spoke. But he's right, how could I love him after what he did to me?

His big green eyes look into mine, and he sniffles.

He brings one knee up, and grabs my hand.

"I didn't do this properly, and I hope that you'll forgive me for that. But Caroline Mae Bennet, will you marry me?" His voice is so sincere that it takes me a moment to process what he just said. I never pictures a proposal to marriage this way. I'm beaten and battered, pregnant in a t-shirt. While the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life is just as underdressed, flushed with tears.

I don't feel as if I could say no at this point. Would he let me? Would he left me just walk away with our baby? Would I be able to do that? He squeezes my hand lightly and I realize he's waiting for an answer.

"Yes," escapes my lips.

He then gently pulls me into his lap and pulls my lips to his. I'm actually happy, but how long is this going to last? Until he decides he wants to get fucked up?

"Get dressed baby, we have a doctor's appointment to get to," his eyes are jumping with relief as he holds me, his hand rubbing my belly.


	16. Chapter 16

I draw a very warm bath and lower myself into the tub. My back cries in relief as the warm water engulfs my body. As I sit, knowing Grant is just feet away, I feel an unbelievable urge to use. Why can he use and I can't? I know this thinking is childish and selfish, but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

I rinse my hair, and scrub my body hard, trying to wash off the sense of grime; something I constantly feel on my skin now a days.

I climb from the tub and wrap my self in a large fluffy towel. I glance myself over in the mirror again, horror-stricken of my own body.

If this was a dear friends body, I would tell them to run like hell. So then, why am I not? I quickly dismiss the thoughts and open the bathroom door, steam pouring out into the bedroom.

I search the room for Grant, and he's not in it. I quickly dress in a pair of yoga pants, and a light grey sweatshirt. I towl dry my hair, and brush my unruly curls. I apply a small amount of mascara, and finish with a small dose of perfume.

I walk lightly into the livingroom to see Grant laying on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" I ask, testing my words. He's probably coming down, and I don't need to provoke him.

"Obviously not," he snaps, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

I take a step back, and look to the floor.

"Are you ready to go?" I whisper.

"Not much choice in the matter." he replies, his eyes still closed. How could he be so fucking erratic. One minute he makes me feel as if I could forgive the unforgivable, the next I want to punch him in his god like face, forever altering it so that he can look as disgusting as he acts.

He's changed clothes, although I know I didn't have anything here for him. He's wearing a white button up shirt and perfectly worn out denim. It looks as is they were bought already broken in. His blond hair in waves, presumably made by his fingers.

"Did you have clothes brought to you?" I inquire.

"Obviously..." he mumbles, clearly agitated.

He then sits up and looks towards me.

"Did you at least try to cover that up?" he says, his hand gesturing at my face.

"No, I don't think it would help. It'd probably make it look worse in the outcome. I tried to do the same thing in the past when Jack..." I trail off, not wanting to compare what Jack did to what Grant has done.

"Let's go," he changes the subject, his voice lighter in tone.

We arrive at a large silver building, the sun radiating from it and into my eyes. But if feels ominous, and I fear what awaits inside. Why couldn't we go to my doctor, Dr. Stephens, I felt extremely comfortable with him at my consultation. What if this woman is as caddy as the others. What is she has red hair? I think, my thoughts turning outlandish.

Suddenly the door opens, stirring me from my thoughts. Grant pulls me from the car by my arm, in a not so gentle manner. What did I do this time, to piss him off? I pull my arm away from his grip, and start towards the large glass doors, only seeing my reflection in them, but soon see Grants following close behind, his face impassive. As open the door, his arm wraps around my waist, further guiding me into the building.

There is no reception, only a silver wall of elevators. Grant guides me into the closest one, and as the door closes he pushes me against the railing in the elevator.

"Don't fucking pull away from me again, Caroline." he hisses, his voice laced with venom.

I say nothing, and stare at my reflection in the silver walls.

He's obviously coming down hard, sweat beading on his fore head, and his whole body trembling.

I hear a ping, and the doors open and he places his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into a waiting area.

"I'll go sign you in, stay put," he commands.

I sit in a red leather-bound chair, too comfortable for a doctor's office. The paintings on the wall, all of modern art. Some ridiculous, some exquisite. As I pick at my hands, I feel over come with anxiety.

I look up and Grant is staring down at me, his eyes cold.

"They're ready for you," his voice robotic. I stand and we walk in unison to a small room. I smell the cleanliness before we even enter. The whole room is obviously themed, in purple lilacs. Even the exam table is covered in purple leather.

An older lady, with beady blue eyes and red hair begins to stand from the chair she was relaxed in.

Her features are narrow, but beautifully aged. Her body is slender, but her hips are prominent.

"Marilyn Lester," she beams, her hand reaching out for mine. My palm's sweaty and I attempt to wipe it onto my pants before placing it into hers.

"Cari," I smile kindly at her. She takes a look over my bruised face and her eyes fill with compassion. She then shifts to Grant, with a not so kind look on her face.

"Mr. Reyce," she cooly greets. I look at Grant and he's fuming. He's the one who picked her, so I don't know what he's so damn angry about.

I smirk.

"Cari, why don't you put this on and I'll be back in a moment," she asks, handing me a paper gown.

When she leaves the room, Grant begins to pace.

"Wipe that fucking smirk from your face," he snarls.

I remove my clothes and put on the paper gown. My whole backside is exposed, making me cautious of the large bruise.

"Keep your back from her," Grant whispers, clearly thinking the same as I am.

I ease up onto the table, and Marilyn reenters. She pulls a white cover from a machine and wheels it over to the exam table.

"We're going to do a transvaginal ultrasound so we can determine just how far along you are," she smiles.

Transvaginal? What the fuck does that mean? I see her pull out a long white wand, expanding in diameter at the end. I'm fucking horrified. Is she going to put that where I think she is?

She pulls out hidden stirrups from the table and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Place your legs in these," she mutters, helping me into them. Grant looks as if he's going to pass out.

She places gel on the outside of the wand, and I feel a cold reaction within my body.

It feels awkward, but not as bad as I presumed. The screen glows to life, and a black and white picture appears. Only it's not a picture, as there is movement.

I feel her moving the wand around, and then it suddenly stops.

She clicks on her mouse enlarging and image.

"There we are!" she explaims. "Here's your baby." I suddenly feel overwhelmed with joy. I can see my baby. There's not much to see however, it looks like a miniscule bean. I see a flicker, and Marilyn informs me that it's the heartbeat.

I look towards Grant and his eyes are empty. I'm under the impression that he's mentally not in the same room as I am. My joy is suddenly crushed by this realization.

"Would you like a picture?" Marlilyn says, clicking away at the screen.

I nod.

She powers the machine down, just after printing the image.

"look's as if you're six weeks, we'll be able to determine your exact due date at your next appointment when we should be able to hear the heartbeat. But as of right now we're looking at early July." She hands me the black and white image. I look at it with loving eyes, _my baby!_

"Are we done?" Grant finally speaks up.

"Well, actually I'd like to speak to you two about something," Marilyn says as she slides into her chair.

"I trust next time you visit, there won't be any bruises on your face or your body." My heart sinks.

Grant begins to tense, and his fist become balled at his side.

"Of course, I took a nasty fall," I say, even though I know it's not going to convince her.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm serious, Cari if you need anything you can contact me anytime."

I begin to figit, wishing we could just walk out right now, however I don't think that would be a good idea in a paper gown.

"Well, don't worry about that Dr. Lester. We'll be finding another doctor who can mind their damn business!" Grant barks. I drop my head in my hands, desperately trying to not cry.

"The safety of babies in utero is my business, Mr. Reyce" she softly speaks, but it the volume doesn't hide the intensity of her words.

"I'll meet you in the car," he regards me, his voice icy cold before he exits the room, slamming the doors behind him. I stand, and grab my clothes preparing to redress.

"Caroline, I'm serious, if you feel you're in danger contact me. And if you wish you may keep your appointments with me. I'll remove his insurance and all his information and you can come alone," she says with a reassuring smile.

"I'd like that," I manage out, trying desperately to keep tears from breaking through.

"Be safe," she warns, before leaving me alone in the room.

As I enter the car, I notice Grant has a bottle in his hand. _Shit!_

"We'll find another doctor baby," I say leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. He pushes me from him, his eyes filled with disgust.

I sink into my seat, and the sobs I've been holding back burst through.

"knock off the crying bullshit now, Caroline." he orders. However, I can't. This morning...i mean he was so sweet! He asked me to marry him for Christ sakes! And now he's drinking again! I know that he's coming down and all but that's part of withdrawal!

" I don't know if you got a good look, but here's our baby," I hand him the picture that's been glued to my hand, while attempting to smile.

"If you put that anywhere near me, I'll rip it up and toss it from the window."

I instantly withdraw the picture and grip it with both of my hands.

"I thought you wanted the baby," I whisper.

His eyes shift to mine, and they're smoldering.

"When the fuck did I ever say that? When I asked you to fucking terminate? When you refused and I had no other choice but to jump on board. I never asked for this Caroline!" His voice sends chills through my body, and I desperately want to be away from him.

I try to change the topic.

"Where are we heading to?"

His eyes return to the window, "I'm taking you home," his voice is less hostile. I relax in relief. Some time alone would be perfect right now, I could use an ugly cry session. Oh, with ice-cream! Chocolate ice-cream! Do I even have any? Oh, how I want some!

"Can we stop and pick up some chocolate ice-cream?" I giggle, already in awe of my new sense of appetite.

"Just shut the fuck up Caroline, and from this moment forward I don't want to hear about your pregnancy or _your_ baby, understand?"

My hand flies to my belly and I instantly feel sick.

"Pull o-over!" I stutter, my body shivering.

"Enough Caroline! Quit with the 'oh i'm pregnant and have to vomit' card. Sit the fuck—"

And that's when I lose the contents of my stomach, all over myself, the seat, and Grant.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouts, trying to evade the spill.

The car then stops and we're outside of my apartment. He exits his side and then flings my doors open, and I'm surprised it doesn't just come off the hinges.

He jerks me hard from the car and I slam into the concrete. Both of my elbows hit, breaking my fall but they are scorching. He pulls me up by my arm, my elbows burning. He drags me, literally, up the stairs. He produces a key from his pocket unlocking the door just before he throws me in. I collapse in my entry way, covered in blood and vomit.

I stand, and meet his fiery gaze.

"Grant, what the fuck is your problem?" I'm beyond angry. He can't keep doing this to me!

"What's my fucking problem? You! You and that bastard are my problem!" he says, waving his hand in disgust at my stomach. I walk to the coffee table and lay down the picture that has been glued to my hand.

I may put up with being treated this way, but I won't allow my baby to.

"Get out, you son of a bitch!" I scream, pointing my finger to the door. I know I should be careful, but I'm done with his head games. He can beat me until I'm black and blue, but that won't change the fact that he's pathetic.

"I'll have my lawyers contact you, I would find a good fucking attorney Cari," he curses, and leaves slamming the door behind him. I jump up and lock the door behind him, and then fall to my knees. Good riddance, Grant.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I've decided to give ya'll a bonus chapter tonight, but it's mostly filler. Please please please, leave a review! i would love some input! Thanks for reading:)**

I'm so excited to see my family, as it's Christmas eve! My brother is even making a long over due appearance at my mothers tonight. I'm also stoked to see Charlie! He's coming for home for winter break, and has agreed to accompany to dinner tonight.

It's been over 6 weeks since I've seen Grant.

I haven't even heard from his lawyers as he had threatened, I don't know exactly what he's going to do.

I don't know if I'm disappointed that I haven't seen him, or if I'm ecstatic. My hormones are something else these days.

I've decided to keep my apartment for now, as I'd like to save as much money possible before the baby makes an appearance. I don't expect to see a dime from Grant, especially as then he'd be granted visitation. I would never trust him alone with my baby.

I walk to my vanity and begin working on my curls. They're always so large and wild, resembling a lion's mane. My cheeks are naturally glowing, and my skin is clear. I apply a bit of mascara. Once I've finished pampering, I head towards my closet.

I decide on a large sparkly pink off the shoulder sweat shirt, paired with a pair of black leggings and some sweater UGGs.

I've decided to tell my family about Baby Bennet tonight. I know they'll be less than thrilled, seeing as they never met the sperm donor, but I can't very well hide it forever. Especially since I'm beginning to show.

You can't tell unless I point it out, but since I'm no longer using heroin I've put on extra weight.

I turn to my full length mirror and pull up my sweater, admiring my swollen belly.

_Knock, knock_

Charlie!

I rush from my room and into the living room, swinging the door open. He looks great!

I jump up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"Wow, Bennet! Been craving cupcakes?" he teases. I ignore his fat joke and tighten my hold. I pull my face to his and his eyes are full of pure bliss.

"I've missed you so much Charlie!" I mumble, fighting back tears.

"I've missed you too, Caroline. More than words can explain," his smile fades, but his eyes burn with intensity. I feel the urge to kiss him, but that would be selfish.

He deserves a lot more than what I can give him.

I hop down from his body and stand back to admire him. His hair is glistening different colors, his eyes pure brown. He's wearing a grey v-cut sweater, paired with some black slacks. He looks gorgeous.

"Ready to go?" he asks, his eyes trailing down my body.

"As ready as possible!" I squeal, so excited to finally be able to spend time with the people I care most about.

On the short car ride to my mothers, we chatted about everything we've been up too. He asked about the baby, and I mentioned that I'm still seeing Dr. Lester. I went back to tell her that I wouldn't be able to afford her as my physician, when she explained that all costs were taken care of thanks to Grant. At first I was angry, but I soon realized that this is best for the baby. I just hate taking any favors from that man.

We pull up to my mother's house, and I see my brothers SUV parked out front.

"Griffon! I squeal, jumping from the car and running into the house. I hear Charlie laughing from behind me.

As I enter the large foyer I turn to the grand room, seeing my mother, her husband, Griffon, and some girl all seated on the stiff furniture.

Everyone looks to me with shocked expressions on their face.

"Caroline!" my mother croons, standing up and gliding over to me. Ever since Jack showed us the finer things in life, my mother becomes obsessed with them. Every man she's married to since has been extremely wealthy.

"You look wonderful darling!" she gushes as she squeezes me.

Griffon then pulls her from me and into his arms.

"Cari, I've missed you so fucking much!" he says, tears in his eyes. He looks just as dashing as ever, his long blond hair combed perfectly. He seems older than his years, being only 24. Because we are so closed to the same age, we grew up almost inseparable. He's always tried to protect me, and after what happened with Jack he practically hovered over me until he had to move for school.

I begin to cry just from his embrace.

He pulls from me, tears spilt on to his face.

"Good to see ya Charlie," he speaks over my shoulder.

"Nice to see you as well, Griffon. And of course Sophia, beautiful as ever," he charms my mother.

She blushes and my step father appears from behind her.

"Hello Nathan," I smile. I genuinely like him, he seems good for my mother. He can take care of her in all of the ways she needs. He's an older man, mid 50's with greying hair. But even under the age, he's quite handsome. He's a high-profile architect, and has designed several of prominent buildings around NYC.

My mother looks just as carefree as ever, a perfect version of me 20 years older. She's wearing a themed dress, red complete with green flowers. Only she can make harlot red lipstick looks classic.

"Caroline, I'd like you to meet Lily," Griffon pulls the young brunette from the couch and on to his arm. She looks like a nice girl, but she's regarding me in a cool manner. She has dark blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Lily," I reach out my hand, only she doesn't return the gesture.

"Oh..kay" I mutter, confused.

I hear Griffon whisper in her ear, and dropping his hand from arm from her waist. She shrugs her shoulders.

"well, erm—dinners prepared!"

Of course my mother chimes in just in time.

We head towards the dining room, and it's even more gorgeous than I remember.

The formal dinnerware is lined along the table, exactly enough places for everyone. We take our seats and I insist on sitting between Charlie and Griffon, as I want to be close to my brother when I make my announcement. However Lily wasn't too happy about this arrangement seeing as she had to sit across from him. But of course Griffon adores me, and couldn't say no.

As we eat we discuss the last few months, and I thoroughly enjoy catching up with my family. I guess Griffon has begun interning at a hospital in his town. He's going to make a great pediatrician, maybe he'll even be the babys!

That gives me a great idea on how to announce my news.

As we finish eating, I stand.

"I have some news to share," I clear my voice, and my hands begin to shake.

"Griffon," I turn to him, " I think you're going to have a new patient soon," I smile.

Everyone looks around confused until my moms hand covers a gasp from her mouth.

"I'm pregnant!" I try to say loudly, but it comes out as a dull whisper.

It's a lot more quiet than I had anticipated.

Everyone's eyes shift from me to Charlie.

"No! Charlie's not the father!" I squeak.

"Then who is?" Griffon asks, his voice tense. I didn't figure everyone would be over the moon, but I didn't expect this reaction.

"It's not important, he's not going to be involved in—"

"Who's the father, Cari" Griffon demands louder this time.

"Well, as I said it doesn't really fucking matter but for all you busy bodies that need to know it's a man named Grant."

Lily makes an audible gasp before standing up, sending her chair behind her.

"You're a liar!" she accuses, her blue eyes scorching. She reminds me of someone..

"Actually, I don't know what you're talking about _Lily, _because I don't even know you—"

"Isn't your brother named Grant?" Griffon interrupts, and I become annoyed. This is supposed to be my news so why wont anybody even let me speak. Wait, Grant! Lily! That's who she reminds me of. And that's when all the tumblers shift into place and I realize I'm sitting across from Grant Reyce's youngest sister.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: okay, one more installment for the night!:P i hope i wake to some lovely REVIEWS! hehe, but seriously, leave me ANYTHING. I probably won't update again until day after tomorrow, so everyone have a wonderful wednesday! -cp (However, if i do get some more reviews i might be tempted to update before then!)**

My heart sinks at the realization. I stare into her ice-cold eyes, and my stomach feels uneasy.

"Yes! But she's lying! He told me all about you _Cari._"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell, trying to gather my thoughts.

Of all people my brother could bring home, why did it have to be a Reyce?

"Just wait until Grant hears the lies you're spreading, you gold digging whore!"

Griffon slams his fist on the table.

"Lily, shut the fuck up! Don't speak to my sister that way." Griffon barks at her, causing tears to spring into her eyes.

She dashes from the diningroom, and Griffon's demeanor changes after he chases after her.

As all the drama unfolds, i'm frozen in shock. I feel Charlie's embrace, but it does no good. I can't let her contact Grant!

I run from the room in search of the youngest Reyce.

"Lily!" I shout, my voice brittle.

I find her wrapped in my brothers arms, him soothing her. I suddenly feel betrayed. How could he be so kind to her after what she's done to me! This is not the time to exactly voice my feelings on the matter, however.

"Lily..." my voice pleads, "Please, do not tell your brother."

"He doesn't know?" Her eyes meet mine, and I suddenly empathize. If my brother would have told me lies about some girl, I would instantly believe him.

"He knows, but he...doesn't exactly want the baby." I don't think I should tell her the extent of Grants behavior, especially right now.

She pulls a phone from a small silver clutch and taps around. She then puts it to her ear.

"Don't!" I scream, trying my best not to throw myself at her.

Griffon stands and begins to walk towards me, but I quickly push him aside and dart to lily's side.

"Grant, I'd like to have a word with you," she sniffles, her voice on the verge of cracking.

"Lily, you'll do nothing but make this worse," I whisper, willing her to hang up.

"Miss Bennet just made an announcement of pregnancy to her whole family, and she's trying to pin you the father!" I smack the phone from her hand and snatch her by her hair. I don't know what's come over me, but before I know it I'm on top of her, hitting with all my might. The ordeal only lasts a matter of 20 seconds before Griffon pulls me from her, slamming me against the cold marble floor.

"What the fuck is your problem Caroline!" he snaps at me. I've never seen this side of my brother, and my heart begins to crack.

"What do you mean! This bitch is going to make things really fucked up! You don't know what he's done to me Griffon," I scream back, shaking with fury.

"We all know you're not the most honest person around, Cari. Especially while you have a fucking needle in your arm!" His words hurt worrse than any physical lashing I've ever taken. My hands cover my gaping mouth, muting a sob. His eyes begin to soften as he turns back to Lily, who lay on the floor crying hysterically out of anger.

I run from the room and up the stairs, shutting myself in the first available room before I completely break down.

I hear Charlies voice calling for me from the hallway, and I latch the lock on the door as I continue to quietly sob.

I don't know how long I sit there, but eventually I'm out of tears. I startle when I hear a car door slam. I stand up and peek out of the window curtain and see a black Mercedes. Grant!

Shit! Oh shit, I've really fucked up. I begin to shake as I realize what awaits down stairs. I want to run and hide, but right now might be the best time to face him surrounded by the saftey of my family.

I exit the room and creep down the stairs, trying not to make any noise.

I see everyone has gathered in the Grand Room once again, only now there is an addition. I see his unruly blond hair and his stiff body. All eyes shift to me, and Grant turns around with a cold expression on his face.

I freeze, unable to step forward.

"Caroline Mae Bennet, get in here now!" My moms voice is shrill, and I haven't heard her call for me that way in years.

I begin to move forward again, placing my hand over my belly.

I walk right passed Grant, as if he wasn't even here. I feel the tension grow, as his eyes burn into me.

Charlie sits impassive on the couch, but I clearly know that he's on my side. The rest of my family I'm not to sure about, which thoroughly pisses me off.

"What!" I snap.

"Can you please why you decided on attacking Lily? Grant is about five seconds away from filing a law suit," she explains, her voice rigid.

"Well, that's a fucking joke," I laugh.

"This is not funny Cari!" Griffon speaks. I don't even want to fucking look at him right now.

I glare at him as I take a seat in a lone chair.

"None of you fucking..."

"When did you start using again, Caroline?" my mom interrupts, her voice now concerned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I gasp, in shock.

"I haven't touched anything in 2 months!"

"Don't lie to them Caroline, I think you've done enough of that these past couple of months," Grant sneers, with a smirk that I want to punch from his face.

"Grant, I don't even know what the fuck you're doing here! You haven't contacted me in two months!" I say as I gently rub my uneasy stomach. His eyes flicker to my belly as they fill with rage.

"Enough with the lies!" Griffon stands, his voice stabbing at me.

"Like you would know! Charlie, tell them!" I scream looking at Charlie who begins to stand.

"I..I don't know what to believe Cari," he says, dropping his head.

This is a joke! Why is he doing this? I bury my head in my hands wishing I never had come. I wish I was far away from here, alone. I block out all the voices until I feel a clammy hand jerk my arm from under my face. Griffon seems to be the culprit, seething with anger.

"Are you even pregnant? Or is this another one of your many lies Cari," He stood, his head shaking in disappointment.

"Fuck all of you," I stand and make my way towards the door. I don't have to take this. Not from them! I will never forget this! I make my way outside and soon realize that I didn't drive here. However I'm not taking a ride from any of those bastards!

I sit on the front steps and begin to sob, my tears back in business.

After a few minutes, I feel a warm body press beside mine. Oh Charlie, too little too late. I shift my eyes and I suddenly feel as if I'm going to be sick. Grant glares at me from my side.


	19. Chapter 19

I tear my stinging eyes from him and plant them on the cold concrete. I wish I would have brought a coat, but I didn't expect to be spending time sobbing on the front steps.

"Now, we're even." he breathes, almost relaxed.

I continue staring at the ground, forcing myself to think of other things. Of happier things. Like a loaded syringe.

"I've been going to therapy."

"I don't give a fuck what you do Grant!" I shriek. I can't hold this in any longer! He's ruined my life!

I begin to stand, and as I do so does he.

I throw my hands in the air.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." My voice is so full of pain, I barely recognize it myself. I turn my back to him and reemerge in the foyer.

Everyone is still in the Grand room, except now they're all consoling a performing Lily.

I stride in making eye contact with no one, my eyes planted on the custom molded wall.

"I'd like to leave, Charlie."

My mom turns her head to me, and her eyes are on fire.

"You're not going anywhere Caroline! You can not be trusted to be alone." My mom speaks to me as if I'm five, and I feel my anger boiling up again. This can not be good on the baby.

"I'm a God damned adult, mother. And I will be returning home. You had a chance to protect me over 10 years ago! I bet you even knew, but you didn't want the rich bastard to leave you like they always do!" I scream, instantly regretting the words coming from my mouth. My mother looks as if she's about to faint, white as a ghost.

"Excuse me," she whispers, dismissing herself from the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" my brother's voice is intense as he steps up towards me.

"Griffon, I wouldn't start with me right now." He really shouldn't, I've already beat the shit out of someone today.

I can't believe this is my life. My mother and brother are the last two people I ever want to hurt, and here I am spitting the most vile things at them.

"Caroline, you think you're so god damned perfect don't you?" He asks with a sadistic smile forming.

"You're trash Caroline! And the best fucking thing that could happen to you, would to be locked away as soon as that babys born!" Now I know how my mother felt, my whole body is beyond dry but I still somehow manage tears.

"Please, Charlie" I choke on a sob.

"Enough Griffon!" a deep voice emerges from behind me. And it belongs to the last person I would ever like to see again.

He places his hand on my shoulder and I spin around, slapping him with all of my built up anger.

"Go ahead, Caroline. Hit me, I deserve it." And that's when I unleash and swing my arms at him as I had long ago, the night we made love. Except I don't start to feel weak, and each blow seems more powerful than the last. I hear Lily screaming from behind, but I don't turn to look. I figure Griffon must be holding her back.

I don't know how much longer I can carry on, as my arms begin to feel like jelly and I know that I'm barely touching him at this point. I don't even realize I'm full-blown crying until I feel my nose begin to drip.

I fall to my knees. I'm just so tired. I keep my eyes closed shut in attempt to block out the word, pretending everything's going how I imagined. I'm being carried but I don't have the strength to open my eyes. As I'm laid down into cold leather, I drift off.

I open my eyes and it's completely dark. Did they put me in a guest bedroom?! I just want to go home! I squint my adjusting eyes. Okay, this is not my mother's home. I pat my hand around on a table next to the bed and finally find the switch to a small lamp.

I have no idea where I am. What am I wearing? I'm dressed in only my panties and a large white button down. Shirt. This is definitely not what I went to my mother's in. I take in the room and notice it is gorgeous, but very masculine. I stand from the bed and walk towards picture's lined along a long oak dresser. They're all of Grant's family, with the exception of what looks to be an old photograph with a younger version of him and a beautiful girl with flowing burgundy hair. But the photo right next to that is what really catches my attention, the small black and white picture of peanut. How...

"It's late Cari, go back to sleep." My thoughts interrupted as I turn to see Grant standing in the door way.

I say nothing as I turn my attention back to the photograph. My hang rises to my swollen belly and I'm on the verge of hysterics.

"Why?" I don't know why he has this picture, or how. And why of all places, would he keep it in his bedroom?

"I told you earlier, Caroline. I've been going to therapy." He explains, but I'm just not interested.

Obviously he hasn't changed as just a few hours ago he managed to turn my whole family against me, something I previously would have thought impossible.

"I may not want this baby, but that doesn't change the fact that it's _mine. _I just don't know what to do about it. I'm not thrilled on the idea of actually knowing it, but I some how still care." He continues, his gaze weighing heavy on me.

"As I said earlier, we're even now Caroline. You've put me in quite the situation, and I've done the same to you. I'm not proud of what I did, but you have to be honest; You did cause the majority of the situation yourself. Speaking of, I would refrain from fights while pregnant, it's not very wise."

I feel disgusting. I was sleeping in this jerks bed, where who knows how many women have laid. I shift on each foot, my body feeling unusually exhausted.

"As I've said before, I have feelings for you Caroline, even though I'm horrible at showing it. I've had ground breaking work these last couple of weeks and I'm discovering I tend to hurt the people I care about most," His breath heightens, and I feel he's becoming exasperated with explaining himself.

"Save it, Grant. I'm not going to be with you," I attempt to mute him.

"On the contrary, I'm seeing someone Caroline. Someone who doesn't defy me the way you do, it's what I need." My heart sinks into my stomach, and if we would have had this conversation a few weeks ago I would have lost it. But my morning sickness has decreased immensely.

"Wow, don't knock her up too." My voice is sardonic and I can't help but feel jealous and hurt. How could he just get me pregnant and be so willing to move on in a matter of weeks?

"I don't plan on it, Caroline. I never planned on _that" _I move my eyes to where he stands, and he's fixed on my belly.

"Even though I'm seeing Amanda, I can't help but still have feelings for you," he whispers, his eyes dropping to the plush white carpet. Amanda?! The coke-head from the meeting?

"Nice to know that a coke whore is more appealing than I am," I mutter. I know that I sound like a frigid bitch, but I'm hormonal and I think that gives me grounds.

"I never said she was more appealing than you Caroline,"

My heart flutters and my head is instantly mad at my bodies reaction.

"Can I go home now?" I just want to be alone, I mean I feel alone as is; my whole family has abandoned me.

He begins to walk towards me and I instinctively take a step back. He stops and his face crinkles, looking hurt.

Well good! He deserves to be hurt! He's hurt me more than anyone...almost anyone I've ever met!

"I'd like us to be friends." he asserts bluntly.

I begin to laugh so hard that I get a cramp. I wince and he rushes to my side.

"I'm fine, just ligament pains." I explain, my mouth still twisted in a smile. Like he suddenly cares if I'm hurt? He's beat the shit out of me, so why would he be concerned about a cramp?

"I don't think I can be your friend Grant," I say after the hilarity of his statement wears off.

He leaves my side and sits on the edge of the over-sized bed. His runs both of his hands through his unruly hair and his face looks pained.

"I know I've broken any trust that you could have ever had in me, but I'd like to make it up to you. I'd like you to live here with me Caroline, strictly friends that is."

"No." I answer before I even fully think over what he's said. Definitely not happening. No. Never. I can't. But even after all of this, why does a small part of me want to say yes?

"Please reconsider, I insist," he gives a dashing, but menacing smile.

"I think it's what'd be best for _our_ baby, Caroline. If I have any hope of becoming attached to it, this is the way to do so." I don't know if he's trying to convince himself, or me. Didn't weeks ago he say he wanted nothing to do with my _bastard?_ Just remembering his words has me livid.

"I don't think Amanda would be pleased with the news of the baby, and more importantly the matter of if I was to be staying here."

"She wouldn't even know, Caroline. She's never come here. I've never brought anyone but family here..." his voice trails off as he runs his hand through his hair again.

Would this be best for our baby? Would he beat the shit out of me any time I stepped out of line? I don't really have any friends these days. But it's because of him! I'm so confused that my head begins to spin.

"I don't really flatter the idea of being beaten any time I _defy _you." He smooths the bedspread as I talk, and I wonder if he's just as confused as I am.

"I won't lay a finger on you, I swear." His voice is cracking, and I somehow wonder if this is all a ploy.

"I've heard that before Grant."

"If I take one step out of line, I will sign my rights completely over to you and I won't contact you again. Can you please just try this for me?" His tone grows impatient as finished his sentence, his hand busy flattening creases on the bed.

"Okay." I whisper, not fully understanding what I've gotten myself into.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the repeat chapter, not exactly sure how that happened! But thank you for bringing it to my attention, and Thank you for the reviews! They're much appreciated! I'm sorry i couldn't upload yesterday, it was an impossibly busy day for me. Please leave something to chew over! And I MIGHT upload another chapter tonight, i haven't decided as i haven't written it yet. -cp**

It's been 8 weeks since I've decided on moving in with Grant, and things have been, over all, surprisingly pleasant. We barely see each other actually, but when we do we're eating dinner, watching movies, or my favorite, he's rubbing away at my sore feet.

He insisted I stay in his room but I didn't, and still don't, think I could be comfortable with that. His penthouse is enormous, however, and I had plenty empty rooms to choose from. I chose one just down the hall from him, just in case I was ever in need. The room was originally white-walled and empty, but I've transformed it into a comfortable home like place for me. I've painted the walls a faint purple, and all the furniture I chose, but at Grants expense. He seems to love spending money on me, and I'm quite the shopper so I don't mind spending it occasionally.

I shift in my bed, as it's just to early to wake up for the day. I'm beginning to become uncomfortable, as I can no longer sleep on my stomach nor back. My silk night-dress is beginning to become unreasonably snug around my torso. I've been dreading to wear the maternity clothes Grant brought home for me.

He's been so kind, almost loving with me. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew he was fucking Amanda, I would think he's began to fall in love with me. I know my emotions towards him have altered drastically in these past few weeks.

He's really my only friend these days. I refuse to speak to any of my family, considering them unwanted baggage. It's obvious they no longer care for me, after treating me the way that they did. I know I wasn't exactly a peach, but that doesn't mask the fact that I'm utterly hurt that the people I trusted most in this world betrayed me, when they knew how alone I've felt for the last 10 years.

Even Charlie is on a no contact list. He's just as bad as the rest of them in my eyes.

I begin to sit up as I can no longer tolerate laying in bed. I adjust my night-dress as I exit my room, making my way to the kitchen for an early morning, or late night, snack.

What even sounds good? I peer in the fridge and its fully stocked with all of my recent cravings. I decide on the left overs from Chinese take-out I had yesterday for lunch. Cold noodles sounds amazing. I feel peanut begin to stir and I place my hand over my belly and giggle. I love this little baby so much. I'm a little over 20 weeks, already half way through my pregnancy. It's bitter-sweet, as I can't wait to meet my little angel but at the same time I very much enjoy being pregnant.

I somehow hoist myself into the high bar stool that's set against the breakfast bar.

As I dig into the refreshingly cold noodles, a movement catches my eyes making me jump.

In the hallway stands Grant, in a grey t-shirt and black boxer briefs. His hair is perfectly messy and I just want to tug it between my fingers.

I squeeze my legs together trying to suppress the longing sensation in my groin.

"I'm sorry to wake you, my back's just killing me. I couldn't sleep." As I speak he smiles and carries his sleepy body towards the bar.

"Are you sure it wasn't your stomach making you uncomfortable?" he teases, eyeing the carton full of noodles.

"Maybe a little," I reply in the same light-hearted tone he carries.

"would you like some?" I ask as he sits in the stool next to mine.

"No, thank you darling. For some strange reason cold Chinese doesn't sound appetizing at 4:45am," he says as he lets out a long, exaggerated yawn.

"Hey slick, it's _your _baby who insisted," I poke him in his side and he lets out a stiff laugh.

"Well, when you're finished let me take you to bed and I'll rub your back. You need to sleep," he says, letting out another yawn.

After I finish, I return the carton to the fridge and place my fork in the sink. As I turn to face him, he lifts me into his arms and begins to carry me towards my room.

"Feeling a little heavier these days," His eyes flash brightly as I say nothing. I lay my head in his chest as he carries me. I feel so relaxed in his arms.

We enter my darkened room and he lays me onto my bed.

"Don't go," I whisper.

"Of course not sweetie, not until you're asleep." He lays down beside me and begins to rub my tender back, relaxing every muscle. I let out a moan, because this honestly feels heavenly. He sucks in a breath, and I feel his body stiffen next to mine.

"Cari, there's a reason I can't sleep. And I'm a little nervous to tell you. I've known for a couple of weeks now, and I don't exactly know how you'll react," His words are slow, almost menacing.

My skin begins to prick as my mind tries to guess what he has to tell me. Did he propose to Amanda? Do I have to move out? Is she pregnant?! I begin to shake as my eyes well up.

"Shh honey, it's probably not what you think," his voice is compassionate, as he kisses my shoulder and continues massaging.

"It's about Griffin and Lily," I sit up at the mention of their names.

"What about them?" I ask, staring down at his face, which is lined with worry.

"They're engaged."

Engaged? No! Not to her! Oh god, I feel sick.

"And their engagement party is tomorrow night, you received an invite in the mail but I didn't know how to give it to you sweetheart."

I'm silent as I chew over his words. He pulls me back towards him, laying me back down. Our noses touch and his warm breath begins to thaw my frozen body.

"I'd like to go," he continues, his hand pressing against my belly.

Do I want to go? Well, yes. I think. I love Griffon. But after what he said to me...after what I realized he thinks of me. I'm embarrassed. I begin to softly cry, as Grant rubs small warm circles on my belly.

"Shh, honey. We don't have to go, I know you don't like going out these days. I just wanted to let you know, just in case." His voice is so mellow that it makes me even more sad, and I'm not sure why. My emotions these days have been out right dangerous.

And he's right, I don't like going out of the apartment. And if I do, it's only for an hour or two for a doctor's appointment.

"I'd like to go, I think" I finally speak, my voice cracking from my dry mouth.

A small smile forms on his beautiful face, his green eyes flickering against the hall light.

"Okay baby, now go to sleep," he whispers, as he strokes my belly. And on command, I feel myself drifting off.

* * *

I awake alone in my bed, my whole body stiff as if I hadn't moved an inch for the remainder of the night. I glance towards the clock on my night stand.

_12:45pm_

Shit! How did I sleep this late? I jump from the bed and out of the room, in a search for Grant. As I walk into the living room I see him standing out on the balcony. He looks perfect. His hair shines from the sunlight. His semi wrinkled black t-shirt some how compliments he's uncreased grey slacks. I quietly walk towards the doors leading outside, in an attempt to surprise him. The door is cracked open and that's when I notice that he's on his phone, and in an intense conversation.

"Amanda, I'm going to the party tonight with Caroline.

It's her god damned brother!

No, I'm not bringing the both of you, I'm sorry.

She's pregnant, that's why!

You know, I'm really getting sick of your psychotic behavior.

Well, I'm sorry you feel that way but I choose her.

Don't contact me again Amanda" His voice is cold and unforgiving as he hangs up his phone, and leans over the balcony. Within a second he turns to the door, and there I am standing in my purple nighty.

"I'm sorry..I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop" I really wasn't, but I couldn't exactly walk away from _that_ conversation.

"Well, then you already know." His eyes break away from mine to once again stare over the balcony. It's unseasonably warm for late February and I step out to join him.

"Sweetheart, if you're going to come out here then we need to get you dressed." He steps from the balcony and guides me back inside.

"So, you want to go to the party, correct?" he wears his dazzling smile, and it matches his eyes.

"Yes," I squeak.

"Well, it begins at 5 and it's a 45 minute drive, granted traffic isn't heavy. So we need to get you dressed." Shit! I don't have anything formal that'll fit over this heaping belly.

"I...I don't have anything to wear," I drop my head, embarrassed.

He lifts my chin and continues to smile.

"Well, It's a good thing I had a few things sent over for you, then isn't it?" He gleams, pressing a light kiss onto my nose.

* * *

I look myself over in the mirror, semi satisfied with my appearance for the first time in weeks. He's picked a light pink gown, that's tight on my breast but flows over my belly. It's covered with a sheer, but glittery material that flows around my ankles. I opted for heels over flats, wanting to feel a little sexy even though I'm noticeably pregnant. Plus, these are actually quite comfortable.

"Are you ready to go?" Grant asks from the doorway, pulling me from my self observing thoughts.

He looks amazing. His hair perfectly messy, but his face crisply shaven. His tux is to die for, an all black Armani. Even his bow tie looks emasculate.

"Yes," I mutter, in awe of this overly gorgeous creature standing before me.

As we near our destination, my stomach turns. I don't know if I'm ready to face all of them, as the last time was beyond disastrous. We pull up to an enormous hotel, which Grant enlightens that he owns.

We exit the car, and Grant has to basically carry me through the doors and into a large room that's beautifully decorated, and nearly filled to the brim with people. I keep my eyes to the floor, carefully watching where I walk.

"Can we just sit down?" I whisper as I tug on his hand.

"Of course, baby," he kisses my ear.

He pulls a chair out for me, and I sit. He then sits next to me and grabs my hand, squeezing it gently. We stare into each others eyes for a while, until someone approaches.

"Grant, honey! You look dashing!" I know that voice...but I just don't want to look up.

"Thank you, Mother. You look quite beautiful yourself." I pull my eyes from his chiseled face and plant them in my lap.

"Hello Caroline, you look simply stunning tonight." I gaze up at the blond woman in front of me. Why is she being so nice?

"Thank you, Mrs. Reyce." I speak, my words slow.

She then pulls the empty chair next to me, and gazes at me as she sits. Her eyes seem so different than last time, as they almost seem gentle.

"How's my grand baby doing?" she asks, also testing her words.

"Very well, we're scheduled to do an anatomy scan next week," Grant speaks, his hand still enveloped in mine.

"Oh! How exciting! Is that when you find out the gender?" She presses, and I still say nothing. I'm very grateful Grant is holding this conversation for me, as my nerves are buzzing right now.

"Caroline would like to wait until birth, and unforchunantly her vote overrules mine," he teases.

"Well, either way it's very exciting when you do find out! Well, you'll have to let me know how everything goes, won't you please? And Caroline, I do apologize for the...first time we met. I wasn't quite well that night." She gives a raspy laugh before taking another drink of champagne.

I just give a curt nod, not sure of what exactly to say.

"Please Caroline, just let me know if you need anything. Now, I must go find the bride!" She surprises me by giving me a tight hug before becoming engulfed by the crowd.

"See, sweetie. No one hates you." Grant moves his hand from mine and places it over my belly.

I give a small smile. Maybe he's right. So much time has passed that maybe everyone's willing let go of the past, even myself.

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here!" I jump, startled when I see Lily standing before me, seething with anger.

"Lily, I just wanted to come say congra—"

She then slaps me hard.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm in shock, not fully understanding what just happened. I mean, I know that she hit me. I'm just unclear about what is going on around me. Grant is now positioned in front of me, and quite the argument is taking place between the siblings. But I can't hear anything. I feel dizzy and sick. And then I vomit.

_Oh god. _

I begin to feel better, but I still hear nothing. I look up and see that the room as fallen silent, everyone's attention is now fixed on me. _Great._

"Caroline, are you okay?" Grant kneels in front of me, wiping vomit from my dress with a decorative napkin.

I nod. I don't want to speak.

"Lily, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I hear my brother shout, and I just want to leave.

"Can we please go, Grant?" I whisper, but I know everyone can hear me. My eyes begin to well up, and I don't know if it's because of the pain or if it's because I'm mortified.

"Yes, baby. Let me just get you cleaned up," He continues to wipe away at my dress, dabbing the napkin periodically in water.

"Why would you hit my pregnant sister? You do realize that she's carrying our niece or nephew, don't you? His voice becomes breathy, and I know that he's beyond angry.

"Well, I highly doubt that, Griffon! Who knows who the heroin whores been fucking!" Lily's voice is shrill, and my ears throb in defiance.

Great, now everyone know's that I'm a fucking heroin addict. Just a cherry on top of this god damned day. I push myself up from my chair, pulling myself from Grant's cleaning attempt.

I begin to run towards the door. I need to get out of here. This is why I don't leave the comfort of Grant's apartment, so shit like this doesn't happen. Maybe I deserve this, for hurting everyone around me. My heel catches on my dress and I fall forwards, barely landing on my hands. I sit up and peel my heel from my foot and throw it across the room, just before I begin to cry hysterically. What's it matter, everyone already knows what a train wreck I am.

Within seconds, both my mother and Grant are at my side. My mother begins to place her arm around me, and I push it away. Why does she care? I've been replaced by Lily.

"Cari I'm so so sorry!" she begins to weep, and I just want to leave. I don't even look at her as Grant pulls me into his arm, carrying me from the room.

As we drive away from the hotel, Grant is silent but his face is red with anger. He pulls a small bottle out of his jacket and takes a lengthy drink.

"Grant," I give him a small smile so that he won't think I'm nagging. He hasn't completely given up drinking, but he's learning he can't drink when he's angry.

"Don't give me this shit right now, Caroline." He barks as he takes another swig.

I lean back in my chair, placing my hand over my belly. He notices the gester and he grunts.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, baby." I look to him and smile. I grab his hand and place it on my bump.

"Hold still," I tell him, hoping that they baby will move. Grant hasn't felt it yet, as he hasn't been interested. But I think it may trigger something, and he'll put the bottle down. Then the baby gives a few strong kicks, and his face crinkles.

He pulls his hand away, and takes another exaggerated drink.

"Our baby likes your voice," I whisper as I scoot closer to him.

"Stop Caroline!" His voice is sharp as he pulls away from me. I recoil to my side of the car and stare out the window for the remainder of the ride home.

I curl up on the plush sofa in the entertainment room, worried about where Grant is. After we arrived, he ushered me inside and then left to god knows where.

I flick on the impossibly large flat screen and flip through channels. I decide on some crappy love movie, and I attempt to pull my knees to my chest. It doesn't work out so well these days however, due to my growing belly. I begin to cry, feeling lonely. I wish Grant was here.

* * *

I jolt up and realize I must have fallen asleep as a different cheesy movie now airing. My body feels stiff and numb as I try to pull myself up from the couch.

I hear a noise coming from Grant's bedroom. Thank god he's home! I just want to go fall asleep in his arms. I inch my way towards his room, trying to decipher the noise. It's just as I reach Grant's door that I realize what it is. I gently the door open, and my heart sinks into my stomach.

Grant lies on his bed, while a naked Amanda bounces around on him.

Oh god, I'm going to be sick. A pained sob escapes my mouth, and both jump as they see me.

I run from the room and down the hall, throwing my bedroom door closed behind me. I mean, what did I expect? We're not together...but I at least thought he knew how my feelings have developed for him. I throw my back on to the bed as I sob uncontrollably. Why would he bring her home? I mean, he wants this place to be my home too, doesn't he? How did he think I'd feel seeing that? _You weren't meant to see, it. It's his bedroom._ I need to leave, to go to my apartment.

I pack a small overnight bag and exit my bedroom. I walk quietly down the hallway and hear that they're still at it. _They didn't even stop._ This floors me and I pick up my pace.

As I exit Desque, I realize that I don't have my car. Grant insisted that I sell it, as it wasn't safe for travel. I laugh at the memory, until the current brings me back down. I hail a taxi and almost immediately one stops.

"Frankfort ave, please."

* * *

I lay in my bed tossing from side to side. I can't get the image of Amanda fucking Grant out of my head. Why didn't he want me? I know that I'm not exactly...fit, these days but I know I'm not absolutely horrid. My phone begins to vibrate in my hand and I see that Grant is calling. I ignore the call, and almost immediately it's vibrating again. I switch it to silent and place it under my pillow. I'm so grateful I kept this place, as I really couldn't force myself to part with it. I told Grant that I didn't want to break my lease, which is partly true, but I also needed the reassurance that i'd have a place to go if Grant ever made me leave.

I continue to toss and turn knowing that I can't sleep. All I see is Grant playing with Amanda's breast as she rides him.

I check my phone and see another 8 missed calls. I throw it against the wall, presumably breaking it. Fuck it.

I then hear a banging at my door. That was fast.

As I walk into the bedroom I can feel my body tremble. _What if he's drunk? _What if he's angry at me for leaving? I peek through the small hole to see a distraught Grant leaning against the door. He has just fucked hair, and his cheeks are flushed.

"Go away," I shout through the door, knowing that it isn't going to deter him.

"Open up the fucking door, Caroline!" he shouts as he bangs his fist against the wood.

I decide to let him stew. This isn't my fault. _But is it his? _Yes! It is! He brought that bitch to our home! _His home._ Whatever!

I sit on the couch and place my hands over my ears, as his banging is starting to give me a headache.

"You have 30 seconds Caroline! Or so fucking help me you'll regret it!" His voice is even more harsh than his words, and decide now is definitely not the time to discuss anything with him.

I then hear the lock tumble, and he enters my doorway. He's wearing a t-shirt that accents his tight muscles, and a pair of crinkled jeans.

"Get out!" I shriek, holding back the tears that have sprung to my eyes. He shuts the door and stalks towards me, his face tight. He unbuckles his belt, sliding it through the loops of his jeans. I hope he doesn't expect to try to make this up to me by making love to me after he fucked her! The thought of this causes my tears to fall. As he begins to get closer, I smell the alcohol. Oh god, he's wasted!

He holds his belt tight in his hands, twisting the leather.

"You think you can defy me, Caroline?" His voice is low, and terrifying. Oh god, no!

"Grant, don't...I'm sorry." I begin, placing my hands in front of me as a plead.

He pulls me up, and we struggle as he tries to remove my pajama's.  
"No, Grant!" I cry, some how hoping that he'll stop. But he doesn't. He rips the silk from my body and pushes me belly first against the couch, my back to him.

_Crack! _

The belt cracks against my bottom.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Okay! I would like to apologize from the mini vacation I took from writing. Busy, busy weekend! But i promise, I'll upload atleast one more chapter tonight, maybe two if i get some encouraging reviews! Thanks for all the reviews I've seen so far, and i apologize for not responding for all of them; i don't always have access to the internet. Enjoy:)**

_Crack!_

I can only scream as the second lashing scrapes across my skin. I can't form words, and I can hardly think clearly as I receive two more blows. As I brace for a fourth, it doesn't come. I hear a cling against the hardwood floors, and I pick myself up from the couch.

I turn to face a frozen Grant, his eyes filled with terror.

I pick up the scrap of a nightdress and attempt to cover my body.

"I-I...Caroline fuck. I'm so sorry!" His voice is hoarse as he steps forward, his body trembling.

"Don't!" I attempt to scream, but my voice is barely more audible than a whisper. He continues towards me, and I fall back on the couch shaking in fear.

"Caroline, don't" he pleads as his face crinkles and tears fall from his eyes.

I have no words as I just sit there with my arms wrapped tightly around my belly, as if to shield it. My backside is radiating, and the scratchy material of the couch feels like pins.

"Sign. Your. Rights. Over." I choke out loudly.

His body shifted and became tense.

"You think I'll sign away rights to _my_ child?" He asks amused.

"You promised." I answer.

How was I so stupid to believe him. Why do I love this inhumane bastard?

"Oh, Caroline. You're really not that bright are you?" he laughs.

More tears begin to fall as he ridicules me.

"You know, I might regret this in the morning when I'm sober, but that's fine. I'll sign my rights to the bastard over. Got a pen?" His laugh is now full-blown, and he has to grab his sides for relief.

"I..You can't sign them over until the baby is born. We have to establish paternity and..." I trail off, trying to catch my breath.

How could this day turn so sour? I suddenly miss the Grant from yesterday, and I just want him to wrap his arms around me. Maybe I am the most stupid bitch on the planet.

After his laughing subsides, his gaze narrows.

"You want to know the real kicker, Caroline? You're not the first bitch I've knocked up!" He shouts angry. Although I can't tell if its only directed at me, or also himself.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. He has other children?

"Who?" I ask, my voice dull. I'm done with his bullshit. I need to protect our...my child. And I need to do that by staying the fuck away from him.

"No one you would know, except Amanda that is." She's pregnant?! Oh god.

"How far along is she?" My voice is small, even wounded.

"Oh, you're not understanding me. Well, I guess that's not surprising. She had an abortion a little before I met you. See, some people know when a situation isn't going to turn in their favor. If only you weren't so fucking god damned stupid..." He trails off, his whole body seething.

He steps towards me, and I brace myself. He pulls me from the couch by my hair, forcing my eyes into his cloudy ones. The stench of liquor is making my stomach turn, and I'm holding on to the contents of my stomach for dear life.

"Don't contact me again, understand? Don't make contact with any of my family, and if I catch you around anything I own, you will regret it," he warns through gritted teeth.

My head is pounding as the majority of my weight is being supported by my hair.

"Do you fucking understand me?!" he screams into my ear, instantly feeding the blinding headache.

"Yes," I whisper.

He suddenly lets go of my hair, and my body falls hard to the floor. I'm not lucky enough to land on my hands this time, and take a full blow to the stomach. Oh god, peanut!

I hear the door close, and I know that Grant's gone. I need to get to a hospital! What if the fall hurt the baby?

I rush to my room and carefully pull on some sweats and a hoodie.

Once I'm back into my living room I fish my phone from my bag.

Who the fuck am I going to call at 4am? I scroll through my contacts until I find the only reasonable answer. Griffon.

I can only hope that he's still in town.

I quickly press **call** before I chicken out. After only two rings he answers.

"Cari, what's wrong?" his voice is frantic, and it's understandable seeing it's 4 in the fucking morning.

"I need a ride to the hospital, Griffon. Please, I'm fine. I just fell and I want the baby to be checked out." I don't think I need to tell him the extent of the situation, seeing as Grant and Griffon will be brother in-law's soon.

"Where's Grant?" His asks and I can hear Lily in the background.

"Griffon, he's not going to be in the picture anymore. I'm at my apartment..." before I finish my sentence I hear the line go dead.

Feeling defeated, I sit down on the couch. A decision I immediately regret, as my back side revolts against it.

I finally let out a good cry. A cry for what I may have lost tonight, a future with Grant. A cry for being a single, broke mother. A cry for the lashing I received.

I don't know how long I sit there and grieve the loss of Grant, as a knock at my door pulls me from mourning.

Shit! He's come back. I slowly walk to the door and shift my gaze into the peek hole. Griffon!

I swing the door open and fall into my brother's arms and continue crying.

I hear someone behind him clear their throat, and peak over his shoulder to see a rather annoyed Lily. Okay, bitch. This is my brother we're talking about.

"What happened?" he asks as his eyes trail down my body.

"I fell, can we just go to the hospital please?" I vaguely answer. Now is not the time, especially with Lily here.

The ride to the hospital was unbearable. I felt Lily's glare burning through me the whole time. Griffon was apologizing for his and Lily's behavior, but I managed to block the majority of it out. I'm still shell shocked from today...erm yesterday. I'm terrified. I haven't felt the baby move at all since the fall, but then again I rarely felt it to begin with. I gently rubbed my belly the whole time, sending small prayers. Which is very unlike me, as I'm the farthest thing from religious.

As we arrive to the hospital, Griffon steps from the car. "I'll be right back," he promises.

Great, now I'm left alone with Lily.

"I'm sorry...for everything Lily. I wish there was a way we could start from scratch, but I don't think that's possible, is it?" I ask as I pick at my hands.

"Caroline...Ugh. I don't know." she answers as she flips her hair over her shoulder. Well, at least we're not screaming at each other, that's a good start.

Griffon soon returns with a wheelchair. He pulls me from the car and supports my weight as he places me into the chair. My back side recoils, and I wince. I hope that goes unnoticed.

"I'm not disabled," I mutter, trying to deflect their attention.

I'm wheeled into the hospital and straight to a room. Why didn't I have to wait?

A man in a long white coat is waiting for us as I'm wheeled in.

"Hello, Ms. Bennet. I'm Dr. Gorgas." He's an older man with very kind eyes. His hair is greying and beginning to bald. I place my hand in his extended one, and give it a gentle squeeze before I pull it away suddenly. I just don't like strangers touching me, it's ridiculous.

He hands me a gown and instructs me to put it on then he exits the room.

I look towards my distraught brother and an irritated Lily, "I can change all by myself, ya know."

Griffon shifts on his feet at the dismissal, and it takes him a lengthy minute to withdraw from the room.

I really can't chance anyone seeing my backside, as I really just want this all over and done with.

I change into my robe and sit onto the high bench. Just as I feel as if I'm about to have a panic attack, Dr. Gorgas reenters along side my brother and Lily. I really don't know why she's attached to his hip, but I decide against saying anything. I would actually like us to become some what civil. Behind the small crowd, a nurse wheels in a large machine.

"We've been informed that you've taken quite the fall. Could you tell me where the impact was?" he asks as he turns the machine on and begins to type into his computer.

"My abdomen," I whisper. I don't know if I can say everything that happened without getting Grant in serious trouble.

"And how did you fall?" he asks again, his voice never leaving the computer screen.

"I..." I turn to Lily and her eyes are no longer cold, but almost worried. Is she worried about the baby? Or does she some how know what her brother is capable of and is trying to protect him?

"I was kind of thrown to the ground," I answer, my eyes on my belly.

Dr. Gorgas looks away from the computer screen and into my eyes.

"Who threw you to the ground?" he asks, his voice urgent. Can Grant get in trouble? Surely! I don't really want him arrested though, do I?

I turn to see Griffon shaking with anger, as it's become obvious he's figured out who the culprit was. Lily eyes bare into me, almost pleading.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it now. Can I just have the ultrasound done?"

The doctor grunted and reluctantly nodded.

Once again the gel felt insanely cold on my stomach. I wish I could score some for my backside. Maybe when he's not looking...  
"Everything looks fine Ms. Bennet. I see that you're scheduled for an anatomy scan next week, is that correct?" he asks as he moves the wand over my belly, only I can't see the screen.

"Yes," I answer almost breaking my neck to see the images.

"Well, would you like to just do that now?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes!" I grin, instantly overwhelmed. I look towards Griffon and even his anger has now been covered with excitement. Lily too, surprisingly.

The doctor cocks the screen towards me, and shapes begin to form.

"A leg," Oh a leg! Oh god, it's beautiful!

"An arm," Arms! I wish Grant was here...oh wait, I don't now. Why is he ruining this moment and he's not even here?

"back," Back! Oh goodness, I can see all the little bones.

"Face," Oh god, gorgeous. Absolutely...

I begin to tear up, and I feel a hand grab mine. I turn and see Lily's the one grabbing it, also in tears.

"Grant's bone structure..." she whispers. She's right though. Oh god..she's right. I begin to softly cry in a mixture of excitement and absolute sadness.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Gorgas asks, continually searching different points on my belly.

Grant and I agreed to wait. I wanted to wait until birth...but things have changed. A small part of me wants to defy him.

"Yes," I answer before I think it over.

Lily lets out a squeal, showing a side I've never seen of her before.

He shifts the wand around, fixated on a certain area of my belly. My anxiety is about to boil over.

"Boy," he says and freezes the screen. I see a small appendage which I assume to be a penis. Boy! Oh god, boy! I begin to cry and so does Lily. Griffon looks over the moon.

"I'll print out a few images, and leave you to get dressed okay? I'll inform your doctor that we have already done the scan, but I'd still like you to keep the appointment, okay?"

"Yes, sir." I answer.

"I want you to keep things easy...and avoid any...falls." He looks me over, his whole face tight with concern.

"Of course," I whisper, the excitement of the moment now dulled.

The doctor leaves the room and I begin to sit up when I hear a gasp.

"What, Lily?" Griffon asks, shuffling his way over to see what she's staring at. Oh god, my back!


	23. Chapter 23

"It's nothing Griffon," I lie, quickly shifting my front towards his. God damn these backless gowns!

He places his hand on my shoulder to still me, and peaks at my backside.

"Mother fucker!" he bellows. His whole face turns to disgust, every inch of him seething.

Even Lily says nothing in defense of her brother, as she must know this is inexcusable.

"Get dressed, now!" his voice booms in the small room.

He turns his back to me, and I know not to ask him to leave the room. I quickly pull off the gown and slide into my sweats and hoodie.

As we get in the car, I'm careful as I sit. My whole backside feels 10 times worse than it has before.

"Griffon, don't do anything stupid. Just let it go, I have." He ignores me as he drives. After a few minutes I notice we're not going in the direction of my apartment. Instead, I hauntingly I remember these roads. As I sit and try to remember why I recognize, and fear, them, Lily gasps.

"No Griffon, we're not going to my parents!"

Oh god, now I remember.

He picks up the speed, and turns on the radio, drowning out Lily's voice.

I sink into my seat as I try to figure out what's going on in my brother's head. What is he trying to accomplish? Adele's beautiful voice sways through the car, but I'm so anxious that my hands are trembling.

Before long, we're making our way up the winding driveway attached to the castle.

My stomach flips as he cuts the engine. Lily runs from the car and into the house before

either of us even unbuckle.

"I...I don't want to go in there, Griffon," I state, my voice tiny.

Without saying a word Griffon exits the car, and opens my door. He practically drags me into the house by my arm. There is no pain, however I feel as if I'm five.

It's beautiful in here. Very rustic, but modern at the same time. A perfect balance. He pulls me into a large white room where everyone is sitting in red couches. Everyone except Grant who's curled into a ball too close to the fire-place.

Oh god, Grant's here. His face is blotchy and his eyes red, obvious attributes to him crying. His face lights up as he sees me, and the room turns silent.

"How dare you bring her here, after what she's done to Grant!" Mrs. Reyce screams at Lily.

I look around the room and see the entire family is now gathered. Mr & Mrs. Reyce, Thomas looking dashing as ever, and a young woman whom I presume to be Emily.

Griffon steps towards Grant, dragging me along.

"Please, Griffon!" I beg, tears falling from my eyes.

He punches an unexpecting Grant square in the jaw, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"You think you can do whatever the fuck you want, don't you? You think you can hit my pregnant fucking sister? How'd you do it, with a belt?" He screams at Grant, spit flying from his mouth.

Grant's mouth drops, and for the first time since I've met him, he looks completely powerless.

"Get out of my house, now!" Mrs. Reyce shouts again, the pointy toe of her boot tapping against the floor.

Griffon turns towards me, and hauls me around. Oh god no! I'm in utter shock as he pulls my pants down in front of the whole room. Everyone gasps, and I attempt to flee.

Only, Thomas catches me and holds me tight into his arms. He brushes his finger's over my hair as I sob.

"You think it's acceptable to beat the shit out of the woman carrying your son?" He asks, as he gives a swift kick to Grant's stomach.

"Stop!" I scream, unable to move. I don't want to see Grant hurt. Some desperate part of me still loves him, even though I know it's not right.

"_Son?" _Grant chokes out, in between gags.

I feel myself being pulled from the room, and I'm slightly intoxicated from Thomas's cologne.

I'm too tired. Too tired to cry, too tired to talk, and too tired to sleep. We exit the house and he lays me into the back of a car.

"Here," he whispers as he takes his coat off and drapes it over my body.

"Sleep, now sweetheart. It's going to be okay, I promise." His voice is mellow and some how calms my shaken nerves as I attempt to curl into a ball only to find my belly hindering me. Oh baby boy, I love you so much. I cling my arms around my belly and some how begin to drift off.

I awake in a dimly lit room. I know I've never been here before, because I would remember its beauty. The room is a pale grey, and accented in black. Paintings flood the walls, bringing a perfect amount of color into the room. There's fresh red roses on a small table next to me. I'm wrapped in crisp white sheets and I'm not wearing the sweat outfit I was in before. I'm wearing a t-shirt covered in the scent of Thomas.

I must be in Thomas's bed! I bring my nose to the pillow I was resting on, and his scent pours from it.

"Where is he..." I whisper aloud.

I stand from the bed and my feet sink to the most plush white carpet I have ever felt. It was like walking on a cloud. I peak from the room and follow faint music. _I know this music._

It leads me into a small library, where Thomas is sitting cross-legged in a large brown chair. He has a book covering his eyes, and I recognize the jazz piece playing. I stare mesmerized, almost longingly. He looks comfortable but sophisticated in a grey sweat shirt, and silky blue pajama bottoms. Why couldn't he have been the one I met, versus Grant? He looks up from his book and the corner of his mouth turn into a bright smile.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I just woke up a tad confused," I explain, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"It's quite the pleasant surprise, Cari. I was wondering when you'd wake up." How long had I been asleep?

"What time is it?" I ask, admiring the patterns in his carpet. They were quite interesting, and one could stare for hours figuring out exactly what the designer meant to do.

He glances down towards his watch, his unruly hair shifting with his head.

"Nine forty-eight, to be exact." Shit! I slept for...I attempt to account to the hours earlier this day and I can't seem to place a timeframe for the events.

"You slept a little over 14 hours, sweetheart" he answers my thoughts. I shift my weight on my feet, and notice how sore my body is. My stomach makes a loud gurgle, and I don't even remember the last time I've ate. It must have been over 24 hours ago.

"Let's get you something to eat," he says as he takes my hand and leads me from the room. I take in his house and all the beauty that accompanies it. Grant's house was nice, but it was like a museum; Cold and clean, like I couldn't touch anything. Thomas's house is like a tasteful work of art. He leads me into his massive open kitchen, complete with the most beautiful of granite counters and his appliances top of the line.

"I made something earlier, but I know you needed you rest. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through," he says as he pulls Tupperware from the glass front refrigerator.

"You cook?" I asked amused. For some reason, this turns me on.

He places the tubs into two separate microwaves and sets them for two different times.

"It's a hobby of mine, yes. I've even taken a few classes," he smirks. He strides towards me, and places his hand over my belly.

"So I'm having a nephew, eh?" he shoots a boyish grin and my core melts.

I twist my hands over each other while I shoot my eyes down.  
"Yes, biologically—yes. But legally, not for much longer. Grant said he wants nothing to do with the 'bastard'" I mutter, finishing off my sentence with airquotes. Thomas exhales sharply and rubs his temples.

"My brother's a real piece of work, Caroline. And I apologize for that. He's never been the same since..." he trails off, wincing at what I assume a memory.

As one microwave dings, he removes the tub and puts a generous amount of food on to two plates. He then removes the other tub and repeats the action.

He carries the plates to a large oak table and places them down, gesturing for me to come sit. He pulls out my chair for me, and that's when I remember I'm in only a t-shirt and my underwear.

"I should go change," I insist as I feel my cheeks turn warm.

"Nonsense, I think you look ravishing." His smile doesn't fade as I sink into the seat.

"What would you like to drink? I have pretty much anything your heart could desire," he brags as he strolls back into the kitchen. I think hard, just trying to prove him wrong.

"Grape juice," I say with a toothy grin plastered on my face.

"Ahh, well Caroline, it just so happens I have Agatha pick some up on her shopping trip today," he says as he produces a champagne like bottle, "Seeing as you're not fit for any wine."

This man makes my heart stop.

"However if you don't mine, I might have a glass of Pinot gris," he comments as walks back to the table with two bottles in hand.

"of course I don't mind, you're not knocked up are you?" I joke, but it doesn't seem to come off as pun like as it did in my head. He pours me my glass of the sparkling juice and I take a sip. This is no welches. It's crisp and sweet. I think I found a new craving.

"This is the best grape juice I ever had," I exclaim loudly. He laughs as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Would you like a taste?" he says, handing the glass over. I nod and put a tiny amount on my tongue. It's delightful.  
"You have extraordinary taste," I smile.

"The one thing my brother and I have in common," he replies. My heart sinks at the mention of Grant. I wonder how he is...wait.

"You said earlier...that he hasn't been the same since, what? I remember reading about a death of a fiancé but to be honest I've kind of forgotten about it," I admit, my hand clenching my fork.

"He...hasn't told you?" he asks, his body stiff and his face shocked.

"No," I admit.

"Ahh, well I don't know if...I should be the one telling you," his voice is tight and remorseful, and I bet he's wishing he'd never brought it up.

"Spill it, Thomas. It's not like Grant and I are going to be having any heart to heart's soon."

He shifts in his seat and his eyes burn into mine.

"Well, Rebecca was the love of Grant's life. She was a real beauty too, much like you are." I blush at the comment. "About 7 years ago, she died in a car accident. She was pregnant, due within a month. After the accident, Grant drowned himself in booze and women. Ergo, he's never been the same."

My mouth drops at the information coming from Thomas's tight lips.

He opens his mouth to continue, and shuts it.

"Please, if there's anything more...I need to know." I plead.

"The baby survived, Caroline. She's about to be 7."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thought you all deserved another chapter tonight. :) I appreciate all of the reviews I've seen, you all really make my day! If i get some more comments, i may upload yet another update tonight! I'm almost finished writing it, so give me some inspiration to finish! Thank you:)**

A daughter? He has...a daughter? My mind is running at 100 miles per hour, and I'm desperately trying to grip on to something.

"Where is s-she?" My voice chokes on the last word, and I feel sick.

"Well, right now she's upstairs sleeping." His eyes are on mine, searching them.

He has Grant's daughter?

"You...have custody?" I ask, dazed. This all feels as if it's a dream, or nightmare.

"Yes, I do. Grant was not in the mindset to become a parent, and I couldn't see the little girl go. Rebecca was so in love with her—and her family wouldn't stand up to the plate. So I did," He explained, his voice steady.

I now have a _better_ understanding as to why Grant is the way he is; inexcusable, yes. But it's starting to make sense.

I have no words, as my mind feels as if it's been thoroughly fucked.

"Caroline, I'm sorry that you're just now finding all of this out. But let me assure you, she is in the best of care. I love her dearly. I may not be her biological father, but she's my daughter." His voice becomes shaky and I can tell that he's emotional about the subject.

"I understand Thomas, I'd love to meet her sometime. After all, she's going to have a little brother," Thomas smiles as I pat my stomach.

"Eat, I insist," His kind eyes doesn't match his demanding voice. I take a bite of the pasta and my mouth is in pure heaven.

"This is delicious, Thomas!" I shout, a little too loudly. His eyes dart to the stairs and I apologize.

"It's okay Caroline, Maggie just wouldn't be in the best mood this time of night," he winks as he takes a bite.

"So, what do you do professionally Thomas?" I ask, desperate for conversation. I need to get my mind off of the earth shattering events of late.

"I'm a lawyer," Oh god, another lawyer. I remember how smoothly Jack could lie to everyone around us, as it was what he had done professionally. I sink in my chair.

"What is it, something against lawyers?" he asks, his tone sweet and charming.  
"A very bad person from my past was a lawyer, and I was just remembering how he lying for him was second nature," My eyes lids feel heavy, although I don't know how I could be tired.

"Well, it's something I enjoy to do, and it pays well." he explains, taking a long drink of his wine.

I smile and bat my heavy lashes at him, unknowingly doing so.

We spend I don't know how long talking. About Maggie, how it's just the two of them, how the baby is doing, and anything that comes to mind.

I search the wall for a clock, realizing I really should be going. I don't want to keep him up seeing as tomorrow is Monday morning.

"What time is it?" I ask as I can't seem to find a clock anywhere in this room.

"Almost Midnight," He answers as he fills out drinks for the 4th time.

"I should be leaving, Thomas. I really appreciate you bringing me here, but my brother is probably worried sick." I really like being here, but Grant would probably have me murdered if I stay.

He sits back in his chair and pale blue eyes command his face.

"Caroline, I'd prefer you to stay here. Grant has way too much access to you, as you can clearly see," he says as he waves his arm over my body, "He won't come here."

"Thomas, I really do like being here but I couldn't impose on you. Plus I have all of my things at my apartment, well except for a few things that have been left at Grant's, but I consider those gone." I pick at my hands as the words just roll from my mouth.

"I've already had your apartment emptied, and the contents are waiting for you. I'll keep the bigger ones in our storage here, but I have a room that I'd like you to stay in. You can keep it however you'd like just—"

"You did what?!" I gasp, my head pounding with furry.

"Caroline, please. I must insist that you stay here, this is for your safety. My brother is a loose cannon right now and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you," he explains, his voice powerful and commanding.

"What's with you Reyce boys? Seriously, control freaks? I'd like to go now Thomas." I stand once again realizing my attire.

Thomas strides over to me and pulls me into an embrace.

"Please, Caroline. Please..." he begs in a whisper, breathing hot air over my ears.

"Well...okay," I submit, as a part of me truly doesn't want to leave.

He pulls his face close to mine, and his eyes feel so gentle. His dark blond hair is unruly and I want to shove my fingers in them, forcing his mouth upon mine. God, these hormones.

Thomas gives a small chuckle and I flush. _He knows._

"You know, Caroline. I'm having to stop myself from taking you into my bedroom this very second." His breath is warm in my face, and the scent of wine is divine.

I must be the shade of a wild strawberry as my face is burning.

"Please," I whimper, wetness is uncontrollably pooling between my legs and I need relief.

His face looks pained as he pulls me into a kiss.

His lips are hungry, devouring mine. I slip my tongue into his greedy mouth and he tastes delicious. I lap my tongue around his and I feel him become stiff against my belly.

He pulls away from me suddenly and takes a sharp breath.

"This is a horrible idea, Caroline. I can't take advantage of you like—"

I interrupt him by pressing my mouth to his once again, unable to fight off the urge.

He picks me up, which is quite impressive considering my weight these days, and I wrap my legs around his torso. He carries me from the dining room and down a hallway and into the room I woke up in. I grind against his torso all the while, our tongues entwined.

"This is my room," He whispers as he gently lays me on to the bed, and the pain of my backside seems nonexistent.

He pulls off his grey sweater and slips out of his silky pajama pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

"Caroline, I'm not going to fuck you okay? But I know that you need...relief." He pants, his eyes protruding my body. It's as if he can read my mind because as I feel disappointed, he pulls my panties from my body.

He crawls on to the bed and settles between my legs, his nose breathing in my essence.

"You. Smell. So. Mouth-watering." he pants as he presses his nose between my folds.

I cry out at the touch.

He slides a finger into me, shocking my core.

"You're so ready, baby" he whispers as he rubs my nub gently with his tongue. I think this alone could make me come undone.

"Please, Thomas. I need you," I beg as he teases me, drawing his finger in and out of me at a low, steady pace.

"You have no idea how much I want you Caroline, but not tonight," Before I can respond his tongue is lapping my clit as his fingers pick up pace.

I arch my back off the bed and he pulls his fingers from me, almost punishing.

"You need to stay still, baby," he commands, as he steadies my legs.

I nod and he continues to finger fuck me.

I'm fighting to come undone, not wanting for this to end. He picks up his pleasurable, yet torturing pace.

I'm writhing beneath him as he sucks on my nub causing me to lose it.

"That's right, come for me Caroline," he orders as his fingers plummet in and out at a frantic pace.

I yell out his name as I fuck up and down on his fingers.

After my breathing steadies to a normal pace, he pulls his body up turning his face to mine.

"You need to sleep, sweetheart," He says as he kisses my head lightly.

"Can I stay here with you, just for tonight?" I beg, not wanting to return to my bed alone.

"Of course, now close your eyes," he commands as he pulls me against his hard body. I do as he says, not realizing how tired I am until I begin to drift off.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm freezing, and alone in the bed. A set of clothes lay in the spot where Thomas slept. The room is bright and cheerful, the same room I awoke in last night. The light hits the paintings and I appreciate them ever more than before.

I pull my body from the bed and eye the clothes laid out for me. _Maternity clothes, great._

As I pull on the pair of light grey cotton pants, I realize that they are amazing! Perfectly comfortable, while giving my bottom a sexy curve. The white t-shirt is the same, hugging my curves in all the right way, and extenuating my growing breasts. There's even a pair of fuzzy socks that smell of mint! Oh god, this man...is perfect! I head into the bathroom and brush through my tousled curls and use the toilet.

After I relieve my bladder, I exit the room and head to the kitchen, my stomach gurgling loudly.

As I walk towards the oak table, I see Thomas sitting with a newspaper to his face and he's not alone.

There's a little girl with bright green eyes and auburn hair smiling sweetly at me.

"Are you my Uncle Grant's friend?" she asks shyly, inching further into Thomas's lap.

"Umm...Yes," I answer, although I wouldn't consider myself Grant's friend. Far from it, actually.

"Good morning, Caroline. This is Maggie, she's been excited for you to wake up," He teases as she buries her face into his chest.

God, she's the splitting image of him, her eyes so friendly but haunting at the same time.

"Hello, Maggie. It's lovely to meet you," I walk towards her, extending my hand to her.

She lightly touches it and then recoils to Thomas once again. She's so darn precious. I rub my belly as I admire her.

"Is there a baby in there?" she asks innocently.

Thomas clears his throat and lays the paper down to the table.

"Yes, that's your baby cousin Maggie," he lies, his eyes locked on mine.

I scold him as I don't think it's right to lie to her now, as it will just end up hurting her later.

"Daddy, are we still going to Grandma's and Grandpa's tonight?" she wines, her green eyes planted on him.

"No sweetheart, they're busy tonight," He speaks to her in such a sweet way, and I can tell he's a wonderful father. My heart aches at the realization that my baby will never have such a figure.

"Daddy you promised!" she shouts, jumping from his lap.

"I'm sorry Maggie," I can't help but feel horrible, as I'm the one who has caused such a rift between the family.

"I insist you both go," I say as I take a seat in a chair and pluck an orange from a basket.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Caroline." His hands clench on the table as Maggie begins to sulk.

"Then, I'll go too." I promise to Maggie. She doesn't deserve to go without her family because I'm such a fuck up.

"Fine," Thomas huffs, standing from the table.

"I bet _Uncle Grant_ will be ecstatic to see both of you," he bites out, his eyes breaking mine.

OH god, Grant.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have a very busy weekend ahead of me, so i can't promise any updates. But this may be able to hold you for now, i hope. Thanks again for the reviews! :)**

* * *

My body begins to tremble as I think of what I've gotten myself into. I don't _have_ to go, right? But I promised Maggie.

Thomas stands in front of me angry, while Maggie dances around in excitement.

I no longer have an appetite, and I place my orange back into the bowl.

"No. You need to eat Caroline. It's not just you," His voice is commanding. He picks the orange back up and places it into my shaking hands.

"Now, I need to go to work. Agatha will be in at 8 to begin cooking breakfast, would you mind keeping an eye on Maggie until then?" He asks.

Obviously he doesn't think much of me if he thinks I can't handle watching a 6-year-old for 15 minutes.

"I think I can handle that," I mutter as I begin to peel my orange.

He bends down and kisses my head, brushing his finger over my ear.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about last night," he whispers as he moves a stray hair. I turn crimson and my eyes dart to Maggie, who's obviously ignoring us.

"Have a good day, Thomas."  
"See you soon," he promises. He looks fabulous. An expensive grey suit, tailored perfectly to his body. His deep blue tie is a dead ringer for my eyes. He turns and leaves the room, and now I'm alone with Maggie.

"Does your father let you watch TV?" I ask, and her green eyes flash with excitement.

* * *

The day went fast, and I really enjoyed spending it with Maggie. She's such a bright, sweet little girl. Even baby boy seems to like her, as he kicked almost anytime she was near. As we watched TV Agatha came to greet us. She was very kind to me, something I somewhat didn't expect as most women are catty and ruthless towards me. She's an older woman, probably mid 50's. Her hair is a dark brown and it was almost too healthy. Her small stature made her loud voice off coming, but it suited her personality.

We all spent the day playing together, coloring, and cooking lunch. Maggie and I are curled up on the couch watching a movie as Thomas enters the room.

"How much TV have you been watching today?" His voice is stern, but his face makes it apparent that he's only joking.

She jumped up from where we lay and rushed into her dad's awaiting arms.

"I've missed you today, pumpkin," His tone melts my heart, and tears spring into my eyes. I wish so much for Grant to be that way with me and peanut.

"When are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's?" she asks, her voice high pitched and squeaky.

Thomas looks over to me, uncertainty feeling his eyes.

"I don't...I don't know. Why don't we ask Caroline if she feels up to it? She hasn't been feeling very well lately," Maggie shoots her eyes to mine, and clasps her hands together.

"Please Caroline? Can we go now?" she begs, tugging at my heart.

"Oh, well I guess." I smile, and she runs to me pulling me into a small hug. I don't mind when she touches me, not one bit. She's so innocent and pure.

She then darts from the room leaving Thomas and I alone.

"Caroline, I don't appreciate you undermining my authority earlier. I didn't want to say anything at the time because of Maggie, but from now on please don't interfere." His mouth is tight and his eyes are narrow, making me feel small.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." I whisper. "I feel responcible...for the issues between your family." My eyes well up as I try my best to explain.

"Oh god, Caroline. Don't cry sweetheart," he says as he rushes to my side, landing on his knees.

"This is not your fault at all honey, its Grants. Frankly I don't think he deserves to see you ever again, let alone so shortly." He rubs his finger across my lips, licking his own in the process.

"Come, let's go and get this over with," he says as he lifts me from the couch.

As we pull into the Reyce's driveway I feel as if I'm going to have a heart attack.

We exit the car and Thomas places his hand in mine as Maggie runs ahead and into the house.

"I won't let anything happen, Cari" he promises as we enter.

Once again everyone is sitting in the white room, seated in red couches. Lily is here minus Griffon, which is strange. I instantly begin to worry about him, as I didn't see how everything played out the other night.

Maggie ran straight into her Grandmother's arms, squealing with delight.

"Maggie darling, I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Reyce says as she grips onto Maggie.

"Hello, Caroline" She greets, and I say nothing. I have almost zero respect for this woman.

My eyes fix onto a very bruised Grant sitting on the couch, his body stiff.

"Caroline," he purrs my name, and I my heart instantly sinks. I can't let him get to me.

"Grant," I regard cooly.

Thomas tightens his grip on my hand and brushes his thumb over my fingers.

Grant notices and his face becomes tight, anger filling his eyes.

He stands and walks towards me and I take a step back, breaking Thomas's hold on me.

He doesn't stop however as continues towards me, placing his hand on my belly.

I stiffen at his touch, and flashes a smile.

"How's _my _son?" he asks, as he rubs his hand over my belly.

I look to Thomas, and he looks alarmed, and jealous?

I pull my stomach from his reach, returning to Thomas's arm.

I ignore his question as I attempt to stare at my feet, which are now barely visible due to my growing bump.

Maggie runs to Grant and jumps into his arms.

"Uncle Grant! I missed you so much! What happened to your face?" She asks as she runs her tiny fingers along the bruises.

"Well, sweetie. I did something very wrong, and I made a few people angry. I was punished for being cruel," he explains to her, although I get the feeling he's trying to use it as an apology to me.

I feel Thomas's hand tighten to the point it's hurting my fingers, and I yelp.

"Sorry," he whispers, as he brings my hand to his lips and plants a small kiss.

He's so romantic, but he has to know it's not bright to do this right in front of Grant.

"Caroline, we all have a few things for you and the baby," Mrs. Reyce says sweetly as she jesters to several presents wrapped in blue paper. They're beautiful, and they look professionally wrapped, complete with over the top sparkly bows.

"For what?" my voice is meek, never taking my eyes from the floor.

"For the baby boy!" Lily squeals, which is surprising as I haven't heard a word from her.

"Do I get anything?" Maggie pouts, pushing herself further into Grant's arms.

"Of course sweetie, I got something special for you," Grant coos. I can't help but wonder if this is all an act, or if he actually cares about Maggie.

Maggie pushes herself down and grabs my hand, guiding me to the stack of presents.

Grant follows closely behind and sits next to me, once again placing his hand over my belly.

I look for Thomas and his face is infuriated.

"Here Maggie, this is from me," Grant says as he holds out a present.

She rips the paper off and there's a small, expensive looking doll.

"Thank you Uncle Grant! You're my favorite!" she squeals, tucking herself into his lap once again.

I'm grateful, as he's no longer able to touch me.

"This is for you, baby," Grant says as he hands me a neatly wrapped box.

Reluctantly I pull off the paper and open the box. I pull out a small, beautifully crafted baby blanket. It's cashmere, I believe. It's so soft and feels warm. Wait, there's something printed on it.

As I unfold the blanket, the word becomes clearer.

**REYCE**

I drop the blanket into my lap, stunned. He's trying to claim my baby!

Everyone around me is admiring the gift, and I just feel like hitting Grant.

"Maggie, I have something I'd like to share with you," he says, and Thomas begins to step forward.

"Grant," He warns, attempting to pick Maggie from his arms. She smacks her hands away and tightens her grip around Grant's neck.

"Did you know that Caroline is having your baby brother?" He asks, his voice shaken. I can tell he's nervous. He better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"Grant, cut the shit!" Thomas barks, once again unsuccessfully trying to obtain Maggie.

Maggie shakes her head, and asks how.

"Because I'm your daddy, honey." And that's all it took for Thomas to yank Maggie from Grant's arm, and place her on the ground, then punch Grant's already bruise face.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry for the delay on this. University has been hectic but now I'm on the long-awaited spring break. I should be able to post more this week, however i cannot make promises. Please review, and let me know what you think of the direction this story is taking. And thank you for the reviews I've received, i cannot always respond as I'm on my phone the majority of the time, but i really appreciate all of them. **

Mrs. Reyce takes a crying Maggie into her arms and leaves the room as Thomas and Grant's fight takes a turn for the worst. Both men are now on the floor, struggling to take swings at another.

Mr. Reyce and Emily attempt to seperate the two, as I stand there dazed.

Emily successfully pulls Thomas and ushers him to the other side of the room, while Grant yells obscenities.

Thomas runs from the room, calling for Maggie as Emily struggles to follow. I didn't notice Mr. Reyce step out, as Grant and I are now alone in the room. My stomach drops at the thought. Although I think he may be roughed up enough that I could actually take him if I needed to. His t-shirt is ripped at the neck, and blood is dripping from his mouth. I kneel beside him attempt to wipe the blood away with my hand. He pushes my arm from his face and growls.

"Like you care," He mutters, clearly trying to catch his breath.

"I do...I do care about you Grant. I shouldn't after the horrible things you've done to me, but I can't help it. Maybe the fact that I'm carrying your child sways my feelings." I begin to well up as I wonder how this pitiful man is going to make a good father for my peanut.

"I thought you wanted me to sign my rights away?" He asks as he brings his piercing green eyes to mine, butterflies instantly filling my stomach.

"I..I don't know. I know you can be a good man, as long as you don't drink." I slowly wipe the blood from his face with my palm and wipe it on to my pants.

"So you'll come back to me?" He asks, his eyes instantly brightening up.

Come back to him? Was I ever even his?

"What about Amanda?" I whisper, ashamed that I'm not as good as her. She could be who he wanted, and I never could.

"Caroline, I don't want her. I need you baby," he whispers as he pulls me into his arms.

"I've missed you so much, Grant," I admit as I bring my lips to his.

"Caroline, come we—" Thomas startles us as he appears in the room, and he doesn't look happy.

"What the fuck Caroline? You're going to forgive him for all of this shit?" He asks, his hands balled into fists at his hips.

I drop my head, feeling shamed for my actions. I really like Thomas, but I can't help but love Grant.

"Get lost Thomas, she obviously doesn't want you," Grant answers for me, his voice jumping with amusement.

"Yeah, I bet she really didn't want me last night when she practically begged me to fuck her," Thomas bites out bitterly.

Grants eyes dart to mine, and his body becomes stiff under me.

"He's lying, right Caroline?" I don't answer, I can't. My eyes stay planted on my belly as I wish the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

"Fucking answer me, Caroline!" he barks as he grips his hands on my arms, shaking my torso.

"Don't fucking touch her, Grant." Thomas warns, stepping forward.

He loosens his grip, and his eyes begin to tear. He's so beautiful, even bruised and bloodied.

"Thomas, I'm fine. I think I'll return home to Grant." I say, my eyes searching Grant's.

"Fuck this!" Thomas yells as he leaves us alone once again in the room.

"Can we go home?" I whimper as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Of course, sweetheart"

* * *

As I lay across Grant's lap in his Mercedes, Adele's One and Only fills the car.

"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before" Grant begins to sing.

"Every feeling, every word I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try

to forget your past and simply be mine," He has the sweetest voice I've ever heard, and each word tugs at my heart.

"I love you Grant," I whisper against his chest.

"I love you too baby. At least I'm trying. I haven't told you much of my past, but you know now I have a daughter," his voice is tight, and I see his adams apple struggling.

"She's beautiful, and very well taken care of. Thomas is a good man," I assure him.

He scoffs and places his hand over my belly.

"I'll try to be a good father and husband, Caroline." He promises, tears releasing from his eyes.

"Husband?" I squeak. I top my hand over his on my stomach and notice his hands are sweaty.

"Shh, baby. Rest." He commands tenderly as he rubs my swollen belly.

I don't know how I can forgive this man for what he's done, but in this moment everything feels perfect.

I wake up to Grant lightly stroking my hair. I sit and notice we've arrived back at his penthouse. _Home._

He pulls me into his arms and carries me from the car to the elevator. Once inside he makes a pained groan, and gently slides me to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask, searching his body in concern.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your brother broke one of my ribs and now my brother has agitated it. It'll be fine sweetheart." He says as he cups his side. Once the elevator pings I'm once again swooped up into his arms.

"Grant, no! I'm way too big and you'll hurt yourself!" I protest.

However he doesn't listen. He carries me over the threshold of the apartment and the smell of roses is deliciously overwhelming. He lightly drops me on to the couch and sits next to my legs, bringing my feet into his hands. Oh god, that feels so good!

I groan as he presses his fingers against tender parts of my feet.

"Are you hungry, baby?" He asks. His green eyes are sparkling, which has a strange contrast next to all of the bruises. His blond hair is stained by blood, and I wonder the last time he's had a bath. I can still smell the liquor on him.

"Very," I answer as I continue assessing him.

He releases my feet and retreats to the kitchen, only to return with a tray of all of my favorite food.

"I had Celia prepare this for when we got home," He smiles with his eyes, biting his bottom lip. God, this man is a walking sex object.

"Thank you," I say as I pick up a brownie. He frowns.

"Shouldn't we have something with actual nutritional value?" he says sullenly.

"I promise I will, but I cannot deny this brownie! It's still warm!" I exclaim as I sink my teeth into it. I don't know what it is about being pregnant, but everythings taste is amplified.

"Caroline," Grant seeks my attention as he lowers himself to one knee in front of me. Oh my. Oh my god. He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?

"I know I've done this before, but not in the right way. Not in the way that you deserve. I want to share my life with you, baby. I've never met someone like you. So beautiful, caring, compassionate, and most of all relatable. You can see right through all of my bullshit, yet you don't care. I'm proud that you're carrying my child, and you're going to be a wonderful mother. Caroline Bennet, will you marry me?" He asks with a smile on his face, but his eyes filled with worry. Marry him? Can I do that? I...I...

He clicks open a small box and the ring is magnificent. It screams luxury. Nothing like I've ever owned.

I have no idea the karat, but the diamond is the largest I've ever seen. Like a chunk of glamorous ice.

He clears his throat, awaiting his answer.

"Okay," I whisper.


End file.
